The Winged Rider
by PaperGanstah
Summary: Castiel is the heir to the mystical Enochian city. Due to rebellion he is sent off to the land of Sacoridia where Dean Winchester is a member of the special messenger service: the green riders. What will happen when their worlds collide? C/D S/G
1. And So It Begins

**Hello everyone! I recently finished a fan fic (Where There's a Wand There's a Way) that was so much fun to write. Finding that I miss working on that fic, I am creating one with some similar elements. This story will include elements of fantasy/adventure/romance/slash/betrayal/friendship/humor and whatever else decides to join in on the adventure. The basic setting and themes are borrowed from the **_**Green Rider**_** series (author Kristen Brittan). **

**Castiel is the heir to the mystical city of the Enochians. Due to rebellion in the city he is sent off to the land of Sacoridia where Dean Winchester is a member of his father's special messenger service: the green riders. Castiel will find there real friends and possibly even romance as they battle to save the earth from the evils that would destroy it. Castiel/Dean. Sam/Gabriel.**

"And So It Begins"

Castiel watched the trees become hazy behind him as his horse galloped away from the Enochian city. Away from proud halls of marble and more proud people. The ethereal glow dimmed as it disappeared into the forest and Castiel's eyes. As much as Castiel had wanted to escape from his life as an Enochian he was surprised to find that each hoof beat away from his home made his heart ache. But it was for the best. Castiel could not continue living there, not with the destruction and disloyalty that had broken out. And it was rumored that one of their very own had put the rent in the Great Wall that separated all of the world from the evils of Black Veil forest. Castiel felt the tears gather at the corners of his eyes even as the panic still gripped him. Just that evening Castiel had said goodbye to his brother and only true friend in the entire world.

"_Castiel, you need to leave. I know that you don't' want to leave me kiddo, but I would rather not burry you so early. Run Castiel while you still can. Go to the kingdom of Sacoridia. They will help you there."_

_Castiel remembered shaking his head as the tears fell down his face freely. "But Balthazar, they are humans! I have never met one in my life, and you know how Lucifer-"_

"_Castiel, I would not listen to our brother. Sometimes I feel that is humanity that should be the subject of legends and not us."_

_Castiel shook his head. "I do not understand!"_

"_Please Castiel. We all know that this throne belongs to you." Balthazar ran a hand worriedly through his light hair. "You may very well be killed for it. When father left he announced you as his heir, not Lucifer. You cannot love him after that." Balthazar pushed Castiel towards his horse, Beelzebub, toward him. He helped Castiel get situated on the horse even as they heard the guards coming._

"_But I don't want to be the king if it separates us. Let Lucifer do what he wants!"_

_Balthazar's eyes flashed. "Never say that again Castiel. We need you. Look around you at our city! We are killing each other Castiel! You must go until you are ready to reclaim your throne. Maybe you will even find our father on the way. We need him to return Castiel, before Lucifer breaks the world."_

_Castiel stared into his brother's eyes that missed the humor that was normally behind them. "Go Castiel."_

_Castiel nodded and squeezed his brother's hand. "Do you think…that we will ever see each other again?" Balthazar gave him his best smile before slapping Beelzebub and watched the white horse gallop off into the distance with his beloved brother in tow. _

Castiel rode Beelzebub southward until he was exhausted. He untacked the horse as the sun set overhead. Castiel had never been this far away from home before and he had never even left the city without someone else accompanying him. He chewed at a piece of bread but found no appetite to properly attack it with. As he felt the loneliness of the night creep up upon him he curled up into a small ball under his blanket and shivered at the sinister noises of the night.

The palace looked busy with all of its peoples milling about but this was only a typical day in the kingdom of Sacoridia. Dean of the house of Winchester walked out of the hall after bowing to his father, John, king of Sacoridia. He had been a member of the green riders since he was able to properly ride a horse. Many thought it strange that the king allowed both of his sons into the dangerous messenger service even though it was highly esteemed within the castle. Dean figured that he hadn't been forced into it at all. More like a calling. Years ago he had woken up with hoof beats pounding in his head. And when he picked up the golden winged brooch in his hand he had felt its warmth. Now when he rode alone upon dangerous roads from kingdom to kingdom he knew that he could never stop. He only feared when his freedom would end and he would have to take up his father's throne to rule. For now he rode abandoned paths in the silence of the night and explored kingdoms and cities that would be out of his reach when he became married to the throne.

Dean shook his head to forget such thoughts when he saw two young men in the same uniform sitting with their legs dangling over a balcony. One was significantly taller than the other with light brown hair and the other was leaning eagerly over the edge of the balcony where he was throwing things. Dean grinned and grabbed Sam shoulders from behind nearly making him fall off of the edge. He laughed at the startled and bemused faces of his best friends and fellow riders Gabriel and Sam. The later was Dean's younger brother but he was inches taller than him, much to his chagrin.

Gabriel studied him with a smile. "Well someone looks smug today."

"So, new mission huh? You never look that happy unless you get to sneak out of here for a week." Sam's face broke into a smile as Dean nodded.

"Yeah. Dad needs me to go somewhere north. Got a message to take to Corsea."

Gabriel whistled. "Wow Daddy is going to let you go sit on Santa's lap?"

Dean grinned and punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up. What about you two? Does Ellen even trust the pair of you to go running around after your last stint?"

Sam made his bitch face at Gabriel. "I didn't even know Gabriel switched the message. I swear I wasn't in on it!"

Gabriel laughed as he slapped Sam on the back. "You should have read the scandalous message Sam gave to the king of Rohaven. If the king didn't have so much beard he would have looked like a strawberry." He smiled as if fond of the memory.

"No. Gabriel and I have separate assignments again. Practically opposite sides of the map."

"Sorry to hear that. At least no one will have to walk in on you two when you finally realize that cupid shot you both in your asses."

"Shut up Dean."

"What you trying to tell me that you are just really _really_ close friends?"

Sam shook his head. "You're an idiot." Dean grinned at him and Sam gave him a smile back.

"Better get packed. See you guys as the crossroads way station?"

Sam nodded. "Of course Dean. You would miss us too much if we didn't meet up in the middle every once in a while right?"

"You know it." Dean winked as he wandered down to the stables to saddle up his horse, Impala, who had once belonged to his father. Dean had been riding him since he was small and insisted on caring for the beast himself. He patted Impala on the rump and offered up the rest of an apple he had been chewing on as the horse nuzzled his hand with a soft nose.

"Hey buddy. Are you ready for another adventure?" Dean chuckled as Impala whickered. Dean tacked him and climbed into the saddle, adjusting his green uniform as the captain of the green riders, Ellen walked over.

"You all set to go Winchester?"

"Yes maaaa'm. You look nice today Ellen." He gave her his most charming smile.

Ellen eyed him quietly as she hooked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't start smart ass." She handed over a message satchel to Dean. "Be careful out there, rider. I have been hearing of some strange things happening outside of Saccor city. It is rumored that Enochians have been seen sighted outside of that hidden city of theirs."

"So you do believe that Enochians are real and not children's tales?"

Ellen bit her lip. "With everything that has been going on lately, I'm not sure anything will surprise me."

Dean nodded. "Ummm Captain?"

"Yes?" Ellen fussed with the saddle and made sure all of his things were in check.

Dean glanced around and asked softly, "You will keep an eye on my dad right?"

Ellen smiled and gripped his gloved hand. "Yes Dean, of course. No king of ours will die on my watch. Or get into any kind of trouble. And before you ask, when Sam gets back from his mission I will look after him too."

"Thanks Ellen."

"No worries Winchester," Ellen stated loudly as other riders wandered into the stables. She gave Dean a quick wink before wandering back into the castle. Dean smiled. Ellen may be the captain of the green riders and technically his boss, but she was the closest thing he had ever had to a mother. Mary Winchester had died when he was young and Ellen had found any opportunity to mother the poor boys beings as the duties of the throne took up all of their father's time. She had chased away Sam's nightmares in the dead of night and taught Dean how to use a sword.

Dean felt the golden brooch above his heart light up as he let Impala trot out of the castle grounds. Ellen was the right hand of the king and had more influence on his policies than those who wished for the throne themselves. Aged men from both scholarly and military back grounds advised the king on everything from his public policies to his private life in hopes of raising their clan above the others in Sacoridia. Ellen was there to decide if the advice was simply self-seeking or relevant to the kingdom as a whole. She cared deeply for the king and stepped in as a friend and councilor.

What anyone not associated with the green riders did not know was that they used a small, albeit forbidden amount of magic to do their jobs. Each rider was given a brooch to identify themselves as riders, as if the green uniforms were not enough. A golden horse with wings spread out wide decorated very member of the messenger service and only true members could see the brooch for what it was. It looked like costume jewelry or nothing at all to untrained eyes. Along with the brooch came special abilities and Dean had the ability to form a force field around himself. He had been embarrassed by getting stuck with defensive magic but the ability had saved his life a number of times. Ellen had always told him that the best offense was a good defense. And damn it she had been right. Ellen's brooch allowed her to discern the level of trustworthiness of a person. Lying around her was not only foolish but impossible. Gabriel and Sam had made fun of him but he figured that their abilities were gayer than his. His two friends were frequently sent on opposite missions since they shared the same telekinetic ability and could communicate across the country. They could only speak to each other in such a way and Dean was actually a bit jealous of the level of intimacy they could reach even when separated. Dean was definitely a hit with the ladies, but he had never felt drawn to someone. The road could get horribly lonely, with only a horse to keep him company and occasionally meeting up with his friends at the castle or on the road wasn't always enough. As tough as Dean always acted, he was secretly one of the most caring people in the world. Sometimes the loneliness was bearable. Sometimes it was too much. Either way, Dean set forth on the road without a speck of fear for his own self preservation. Impala's hoofs thundered across old roads just as Castiel clung onto Beelzebub's mane and rode southwards.

"He's gone." Lucifer looked over the assembly of Enochians; their faces all looking tired and sick from the lengthy civil war. "Castiel has left us like a thief in the night so he may no longer challenge my rule. I am your leader and I decree that if Castiel ever returns to us that his life is forfeit. And if anyone aids our runaway then they may share his fate." He watched many of the members of the crowd bow their heads in dismay. With the exception of Balthazar who freely glared into his eyes. A snarl rose up in his throat. "Look at me! I am your leader and it is time for all of you to understand." A slight smile crawled onto his face and rested everywhere but in the pools of his eyes. "I will except and challenge anyone who wants to claim this throne but I must warn you that you will lose. And when you do indeed lose; I will not be so merciful as I am now. So we will learn where your loyalties lay soon enough. Embrace me as your leader and live. If you don't…well we have some very creative ways of dealing with you." He shared a smile with his sordid advisor, Zachariah. "Join me and I will not lead you astray." He opened his arms towards the Enochians in front of him. "Together we will take back the land that was once ours from those filthy humans. Obey me and I shall love you more than our father ever did. I will not abandon my family so easily…not if they remain true to me."

Balthazar shook his head as some of the Enochians cheered. He felt a weight on his heart as he wandered back into the castle. Castiel was their only hope now. They desperately needed for him to find their father before Lucifer destroyed the entire earth. The relationship between humans and Enochians had faltered long ago and had never been that strong of a bond since it was forged. His brother was still young, not yet out of his teenage years. There was no way he could take on Lucifer now even if the throne belonged to him. Balthazar watched the crowd warily as he saw the blood thirsty glint in some of their eyes. "Please hurry Castiel, we need you."


	2. Far From Home

Hey everyone, here's your next chapter :) Thank you reviewers! Oh FYI I am letting them use more modern lingo even if this is a fantasy story :p I'm sure they used "dude" back then.

Forbidden-lover1- Hey! Yeah I tidied up some things to make it more supernatural-ish? Haha sorry for the confusion, just curious do you like the new version better? The Green Rider book is awesome, so if you like fantasy I would def. suggest it :D

Gothicalragdoll- Thanks for the review! I will be sure to keep up on this story, it's a bit different so I'm glad someone is reading it!

"Far From Home"

Castiel awoke in the chilly morning to the peeping of the small speckled birds that seemed to frequent the forest. He stretched out sore limbs and pulled on his tan great coat over his shoulders before fully rolling out of his bed roll. It was peaceful here. Castiel rubbed his eyes before glancing around him. A small stream burbled near his camp and patches of flowers dotted the clearing. He wrested some food out of his overstuffed bags and made a light breakfast of an apple and some already dry bread. He sighed. Never truly being on his on before, Castiel was learning how to do simple things for himself that he once took for granted. Like feeding himself. His fine clothing was getting a bit dirty from the dusty roads with no one to give them a proper washing. He had been flung out of his comfortable bubble that he had been born into. No one was here to give him orders. To tell him what to do with his time. Castiel was confused. What was he supposed to do now that he was alone? All Balthazar had told him to do was escape into the land of the humans. Sounded more simple than the act of leaving his brother and home behind. But now the problem began to rear its ugly head. Castiel was lost. He had avoided the overly populated roads but the rough sketch of a map that Balthazar had given him didn't have specifics like 'turn here' or 'this trail does not lead to a bog.' Castiel had a been attacked by some of the biters in the swamp and now had a bug bite that seemed to itch no matter how much he scratched it. The sun was beginning to grow hotter overhead as Castiel washed his face in the brook and attended to Beelzebub before slipping into the saddle.

"Ready to go again Bee?" The horse whickered and nuzzled his hand. Castiel gave him a slice of a large green apple before he took up the reins. He ignored the soreness in his legs and the longing for his far away home as he galloped down the overgrown road.

As the light began to dim Castiel found a small cove and led Beelzebub toward it. He attempted a fire and gave up when the damp kindling refused to take on as much as a spark. Castiel rolled out his blanket as Bee nipped at some grass. Castiel toyed with a moonstone on the chain around his neck as he walked around the camp. It had been a gift from his father. Castiel treated it like it was the greatest treasure in the world even if moonstones frequented his native land of Enochia. The pale iridescent stone never seemed to take on a single color and flared every color in the spectrum when bathed in the light of a full moon. But this one was special to Castiel. He didn't really know his father but loved him and trusted him completely. Often gone from the city he had given Castiel the stone to remember him by and to give him something tangible to hold when his father was absent. It hung from a simple silvery chain around his neck and reminded him of his mission as its cool surface bounced lightly against his skin. Still in a waking dream, Castiel closed his eyes and took in the very energy of the earth. The last transitory waves of light left warm trails on his shoulders and the light breeze ruffled his hair. Nothing like home, but for once in his life Castiel was free. And once he had found his father, they would return to Enochia with this wild earth a mere memory to him.

He stepped forward and found his boot caught in a strange web-like substance. Castiel attempted to break free of the feather white substance as he gripped a tree branch with one hand and placed the other on the trunk. He pulled his foot free but felt the strange substance tangled in his fingers. Suddenly Castiel felt uneasy. Bee let out an impressive whinny back at camp. Castiel swallowed and tried to ignore the rapid beating of his heart as he tried craned his neck towards the horse. It was too dark to get a proper look but Castiel knew that Bee was in trouble. He heard a loud crunching noise as something came crashing towards him and the sounds of Beelzebub's hoofs thundering away. The web was now off of his fingers so he stepped out of the tangle mess and hurried after the sound of his horse.

That's when he saw it. A behemoth of a monster that was larger than two Beelzebubs put together. A metallic like exoskeleton provided a natural armor for the beast that stood in front of him. Sharp pinchers clicked together and Castiel could watch its feelers finding his scent on the air as it ambled towards him with its destructive curiosity. Castiel barely dodged its first swipe. Again the pincher came down and missed him by a hair. He heard a frightful noise come from Bee's throat as he circled his master and his monstrous foe. Castiel turned instinctively and cried out as he felt the pinchers close around his left knee. In shock from the pain, Castiel was able to get up and swiftly gimp out of the way as the monster circled back towards him. He reached out a hand towards it with a look of concentration but the slowing spell seemed to have bounced off of the rough scaled beast and the armor mockingly shown back at him. He rolled out of the way of a vengeful spiked tail as he tried to ignore the pain in his knee. He could feel the breeches around the area dampening with his own hot blood but could not move fast enough for the life of him. Castiel was knocked into the ground by the wicked tail as the spikes scratched through his shirt and into the skin below it. Dazed, Castiel shook his head and felt it clear a little. Suddenly, he heard the hoof beats of another horse gallop into the clearing as he attempted to regain his footing. A man in a green coat thundered into the clearing and the creature turned towards him instead of Castiel.

"Get out of the way!" The man reigned in his horse as it reared its head. "Impala, no, go that way!" The horse galloped passed Castiel until its rider brought it to a swift standstill. He dismounted and pulled out a sword from the sheath at his side. He nodded at Castiel and stood in front of him as the Enochian watched him in awe. "Hang tight." Castile tilted his head to the side in curiosity as he watched the man bravely step forward and hack at the monster's pincher as it swiped at him. The sound of metal upon the beast's skin rang out loudly and the rider looked visibly shaken. He dropped the sword onto the ground. Castiel's eyes widened as the creature clicked its pinchers and reached out for the man prone on the ground.

"No!" Castiel felt his wings unfurl behind him as he lunged forward and pulled him out of the way.

The man's mouth hung open in shock as his eyes looked over the soft white wings. "What the-"

Castiel shook his head at him as he pulled him out of harm's way once more. The creature reared and Castiel could see that the monster's underbelly looked to be made of something entirely different than the outer protective shell. "Look! He is unprotected underneath. Distract him."

Dean nodded. "I'll distract him. Are you sure I shouldn't just kill him? Do you have a sword?"

"Yes." He grimaced as he felt his knee twinge in pain. "Don't attack him yet." Castiel ran the back of his hand over his burning forehead.

Dean stared back at him. "What, are you crazy?"

"You will have to trust me."

Dean bit his lip for a second and then nodded his consent. "Do it." He raised his sword as he walked towards the beast. "Hey there you ugly son of a bitch! Want some of this sweet piece of ass? Well, come and get some!" Castiel stared at him in something akin to wonder and barely noticed the monster rearing up. He raised up a hand with the palm upwards and the creature. Dean looked shocked when it went still. He shrugged and stabbed the sword upward into the soft flesh above him allowing the steaming black blood to pool around him. Some spilled onto his arm and he let out a howl of pain.

"What is wrong?" Castiel gimped over to him.

"Blood. It's…it's poison. Do you have any water? That son of a bitch!" He howled as Castiel hurried over to Beelzebub and pulled out a skin of water. He quickly rinsed away the blood from the man's arm and winced when he saw the burns where it had soaked into his skin.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you?" Castiel looked taken aback and stared quietly at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He held out his other hand. "Dean Winchester."

Castiel looked confused. "No. My name is Castiel. Who is Dean Winchester?"

Dean looked at him for a second before bursting out laughing. "Haha that's good." He glanced at the frowning Castiel. "Oh you're serious?" This seemed to amuse the man even more. "I'm Dean. Man you look like crap. We need to get you taken care of." He got up and whistled for Impala. The horse meandered over looking sheepish as if apologizing for his earlier behavior. Dean reached into a saddle bag and dug around for a moment. He looked triumphant as he pulled out a wad of clean bandages. "We are very close to a way station so I'll patch you up properly there."

Castiel nodded gratefully. "Thank you Dean." Dean nodded as he felt a shiver run down his spine. There was something about the way this…Castiel said his name that seemed to affect him.

"Sure thing Cas." He looked concerned as Castiel leaned his head against his chest and his eyes lightly fluttered. "Hey, you got to stay with me man. I didn't just save your ass for you to go dying on me." He tore off a piece of the bandage and wrapped it around Castiel's injured knee. Dean frowned when the blood seeped through. "Damn it!" He waded some padding and tied it around the injury with a bandage. He quickly checked over Castiel's chest and since the bleeding had mostly stopped he left them alone. Dean pulled him up into his arms and placed him in Impala's saddle before climbing up behind him. He wrapped an arm around Casitel's thin waist before allowing Impala to trot away from the clearing. Beelzebub whickered softly and followed suit.

"C'mon Cas. Stay with me." Half in a feverish dream, Castile listened to his voice even though it sounded strangely far away. He liked the way Dean called him 'Cas' and took comfort in the feeling of being nestled next to his chest. He fell in and out of a series of confusing ill dreams. Monsters chewed through his flesh only to turn into his brother, Lucifer. He felt lost and alone. Like he was slowly drowning in his own chaotic mind. Dean would say something or pull him closer and Castiel would be comforted for the moment. He last track of time and hardly even noticed when the horse had slowed its jarring movement to a walk.

"Hey Dean! Who's that?"

"Sammy, I'm surprised to say it, but I'm glad you're here." Dean grinned at Sam who glared back at him before giving his brother a smile. Dean slide off of Impala and lifted Castiel off of him before he had the chance to fall off.

"He does not look good. Where did you find him?" Sam tucked his hair behind his ears before hurrying over to a small cabin. He opened the door as Dean carried Castiel bridal style behind him.

"In the forest a few miles back. He got attacked by one freaky looking son of a bitch. It looked like…a gray lobster gone wrong."

Sam stared back at him. "You got in this much trouble over a little lobster?" He laughed and set a kettle of water on the fire.

"No! A freaking huge ass…lobster thing."He looked irritated. "Man you make it almost sound cute. Your chick side is coming out again full force.

Sam smiled and shook his head before his eyes widened. "Wait Dean. Does this mean that Kanmorhan Vane is exposed to us?"

Dean swallowed and nodded. "I think so Sammy. The wall must have been breached pretty bad for that thing to fit through it. Damn it Sam, I think we are in some serious trouble." Dean dug into some cabinets and brought an armful of bandages and ointment over to the sleeping Enochian.

Sam nodded and sat quietly for a few moments. "So…what is up with the wings on this guy?"

Dean looked down at Castiel and shrugged. "I am really not sure. He just was flapping them around when I found him. The…"

"-Lobster thing?"

"Shut up. It had him cornered and he was already hurt. Just jumped in. He did this weird thing with his hand and the monster just…I don't know…froze."

"Froze? Wow sounds like he can use magic."

"Uh yeah. Sam, are you really sure you are the smart one out of us?"

Sam smiled as he took the water off of the fire. "I know so Dean. But since magic is forbidden it is strange to see someone using it freely. You don't think..."

"Think what?" Dean ripped away the leg of Castiel's pants just above his bloody knee and whistled.

"That looks terrible."

"No shit Sherlock." Blood was still oozing out of the horrible tear that stretched across his knee. The bone could be seen under the deepest part of the wound. Both brothers drew in sharp sympathetic breaths. "Poor guy." Dean dabbed at the wound as Castiel let out a soft whimper.

"So Dean, as I was saying, umm…do you think he could, you know?"

Dean glanced up at him before beginning to sew up Castiel's knee. "Yeah? Spit it out."

"Do you think he's…" Sam looked around as if someone else was in the room with them…"an Enochian?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know." He rinsed of his hands before wrapping a clean bandage around the hurt. "He could be. Stories say that they have wings and are supposed to be…nice looking. I just assumed they were stories but…he seems to fit the description." Dean looked down at the feverish Castiel and shook his head. He really was attractive. He now had the opportunity to give him a proper looking over and tried not to stare too much as he removed the damaged clothing from his upper body. Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that most of the bleeding was superficial.

Sam was still staring amused at Dean. "What?" Sam just grinned at him. "What?"

"Nothing. You just indirectly called him attractive."

Dean frowned. "Well. I didn't mean anything by it you bitch." He ran a hand over his hair. "And his name is Cas."

"Cas? Thought Enochians would have a more interesting names than that."

Dean looked embarrassed. Even he hadn't realized that he had given him such a fond nickname. "Uhhh. It's not. His real name is Castiel. I just thought…Cas was easier to say."

"Dude, you gave him a nickname?" Sam laughed into the back of his hand as Dean glared at him.

"Shut up Sammy." Did you make the tea?"

"Yeah."

Dean lifted up Castiel into more of a sitting position as the angel opened his eyes slightly. "Can you drink some of this? C'mon Cas, give it a try." Castiel nodded and Dean helped him drink half the cup before he drifted off again. Dean absently ran a thumb over Castiel's bottom lip before setting the cup down. He glanced over at Sam. "So where's Gabriel?" He looked surprised when Castiel repeated the name in his sleep.

"He's still out somewhere. I might talk to him later."

"What with your gay telewhatsis thing?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah. " He got up and grabbed his coat. "I'm going to take care of your horses."

"Okay? So?"

Sam laughed. "Nothing Dean. Worried I was just leaving you alone with your Enochian?" Sam grinned at Dean before slipping out of the door.

Dean looked over at the sleeping Castiel and looked surprised when he slipped a weak hand into his own. He sat there for an hour holding Cas's hand and wondering why he felt this protective of him and what an Enochian in their midst could mean. He ran a hand over Castiel's burning forehead and hoped he would last the night.


	3. For Your Life

**Hey all! Here's the next chapter. Thank you all for reading it, and kudos to the reviewers!**

**Rosawyn- Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I took your advice and am now using _ as a transition between scenes. I reread the fight scene and found it be ok, but I wrote it so it may make more sense to me. I haven't gone back and revised anything so I will read it over in the future! Don't worry, Sam's got Dean's back and will make sure he is well taken care of!**

**Forbiddenlover1- Wazzup? Hahah I aughed about the falling out of the chair line. Makes me think of in Harry Potter when Flitwick reads Harry's name, squeaks, falls off his chair, and topples out of sight lol I feel the same when getting a review, so thanks for posting them xD**

**Anywhoo read the Green Rider! It is amazing, oh the line about the skrewtt made me laugh. Oh and I noticed you were a reviewer on "Where There's a Wand There's a Way." I was excited to see that you have read all my stories, you rock!**

"For Your Life"

Dean woke up from his slumber when the night was still young. He heard his gigantor of a brother shuffle into the room after making sure Beelzebub and Impala were comfortably settled with his own horse.

"Hey Dean."

Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Hey Samsquatch. How long were you out there?"

"Not that long. You need to get in bed and get some real sleep. You look half dead."

"Not nearly as bad as Cas though." Dean ruffled the Enochian's hair.

Sam looked worried. "How is he?"

"Still alive but the poor son of a bitch is burning up. I'm worried about him Sam."

"Me too. But seriously, go to sleep. I can watch him." He pulled over a chair and sat down. Dean nodded as he stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. He grimaced as he felt the skin around the burns pull taut.

Sam glanced over at his brother. "Dean?"

"What Sam?"

"What happened to your arm? Looks pretty nasty."

"Huh?" Dean looked down and could see the burns on his arm were red and oozing. "Shit. That does look bad."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Dunno. I guess I got too worried about Cas. They aren't that bad. I promise."

Sam shook his head. "I'm really not so sure Dean. Let me take a look?"

"Fine Florence Nightingale."

"Okay macho man." Sam lifted up Dean's arm and looked it over in the scant light of the fire. "How did you get these?"

"Fighting the lobster. I stabbed it and the nasty son of a bitch got blood all over my arm." He pouted. "It ruined my coat."

"That should be the least of your worries. That stuff could very well be poisonous as well as corrosive."

"Yeah, okay Doc." Dean took in a sharp breath as Sam lightly rubbed a green salve over the burns. It strung like hell at first but the throbbing that had been bothering him abated when the stinging stopped. "Nice. It actually worked." He gave Sam a rare grateful smile. "Thanks Sammy."

"No problem Dean." He tucked his hair behind his ear as he looked sheepish. Sam loosely wrapped a bandage around the hurt. "Now go to sleep."

"I will." He tried to slip is fingers out of Castiel's hand as the Enochian tightened his grip. Dean stood their quietly for a moment before he ran a hand over Castiel's ruffled hair. "Hang in their buddy." He let go and pulled off his ruined clothes. "Make sure you wake me up in time so you can get some sleep too."

"Sure." Sam smiled and pulled the thick quilt back. When Dean nestled under next to Castiel he tucked them both in. Sam looked amused when Dean moved as close to Cas as he could without it looking too suspicious. Too bad Dean forgot that Sam knew him better than anyone in the world. Dean was a very protective person when he actually allowed someone close to him and he had seemed to warm up to Castiel very quickly. It wasn't like Dean. Sam could see the attraction between them but even he hadn't realized how deep it would potentially become. That Dean would realize that Castiel mattered more than even his own life. Sam set another kettle boiling and started up a stew.

Dean slept for a few hours. Fitfully at first. Then he felt the warm body next to him and pulled Castiel closer. Dean found himself dreaming of the lovely Enochian, so strange and foreign yet startling human in some ways. Big blue innocent eyes and the softest looking mouth imaginable would soon be the doom of him. Currently Dean had convinced himself that it was no more than a man crush. That was it. Enochians were creatures of legend and his fascination with Castiel was simply rooted in that fact. It was like meeting a character out of your favorite children's story. A tangible dream. Here Castiel was were Dean could run his fingertips over his soft fair skin. Close enough where he could hear his heart beating, just the same way Dean's did. Something inside him longed to keep him all to himself. Hide him from the world.

What Dean did not know was that evil could also be found in Castiel's home. That there were things that would kill the Enochian if given half a chance. Enochia was just as beautiful as the stories whispered, but there was also cruelty and sorrow within its hidden walls. Locked away to rot in a secret corner of the earth. Just as Sacoridia struggled with civil war or an onset from foreign countries so did Enochia. Something as precious as the land of Enochia would be greedily eaten up from the outside if humans knew of its whereabouts. But the infection of the land had begun internally. A foe from within that was more devious because it wore your face. Brothers fought brothers and still the contagion spread. Castiel was in greater danger than that which was causing his blue eyes to close and fever to feed on his body. The skin around the wound on his knee was tight and hot. Sam removed the bandages to change them and felt his heart clench at the sight. He carefully cleaned the area as Castiel cried out pitifully. Sam was afraid the Enochian was dying. Dean sat up quickly and pulled Castiel into his arms as Sam finished bandaging the wound.

"Dean…"

"Don't say it Sammy. He's not human! Who knows if they even can die?"

Sam nodded and passed Dean a bowl of stew as he made a face at him. "Dean please. I know you are worried about him, but you have got to eat. Don't kill yourself too."

"I won't." Dean's voice sounded rougher as he tried to comfort Castiel and in turn find some relief himself. He held him for a while as the sun began to rise and spy through the window. Eye lids fluttered and Dean found himself looking into the feverish blue irises. "Cas? Cas! Hey how are you feeling? Shit I was so worried about you!" Dean nearly threw his bowl in excitement before Sam snatched it up and moved it.

Sam smiled at Dean's enthusiasm, excited to see Castiel awake also. "Here, try and drink some of this." He passed over a cool mug of water.

"Give me that. He's too sick to do it himself." Dean allowed Castiel's head to lie back against his shoulder as he helped him take a sip of the water.

"Dean." Castiel closed his eyes and rested all of his weight against him.

"You're gonna fight this Cas, you hear me? You gave us quite a scare you son of a bitch!" Dean grinned from ear to ear as Castiel gave him a weak smile in return. He shifted a bit to get more comfortable and let out a surprised whimper as pain flooded throughout his leg. Dean wrapped an arm around him as he felt him tense before relaxing back.

Sam handed Dean back his bowl. "Okay Dean, he's awake. Will you just eat something now?" Sam stood there brandishing a spoon with an apron tied around his waist. Dean cracked up.

"Sure thing Betty Crocker." Castiel tilted his head up and gave Dean one of his most confused looks.

"I don't understand that reference."

Dean grinned. "Of course you don't Cas. There is going to be a butt load of things to teach you about humans. But what I'm really curious about is how I ended up running into you in the first place. What are you doing out here?"

Sam passed a bowl over to Dean. "Feed him first."

Dean nodded and spooned some of the broth into Castiel's mouth. "I was trying to find Sacoridia. I got lost and found Dean instead."

"Are other Enochians strolling around Sacoridia?"

Castiel shook his head. "Not that I know of. A brother of mine left years ago and I haven't seen him since. My father is also gone."

"Why would anyone want to leave? Isn't your home supposed to be some sort of sweet paradise?" Dean forced him to take another bite.

"It could be." Castiel looked down sadly at the floor. "I understand your stories find it to be a paradise but I am afraid it does not even come close. Possibly farther from it than your own homeland. We are little more than soldiers protecting a world that is changing every day. Greed has found us and will not leave until there is nothing left."

"Oh man. I am sorry Cas. I know what you mean. It sucks but a bunch of people can't just hang out together without fighting. I thought it was just true for us humans, but you guys are really the same huh?"

Castiel nodded as he felt dizzy once more and drifted off into a sleep. Sam nodded towards the sleeping Enochian. "His color is coming back. He sure turned right around."

"Yeah."

"Dean, what are we going to do with him?"

"Take him with us. What did you think we would just patch up the poor son of a bitch and send him on his way?"

Sam looked exasperated. "No Dean. Look man, we are going to take him with us. I just think it would be a better idea to not tell everyone what he is."

Dean looked thoughtful and nodded. "Okay Sammy. I can deal with that. I wouldn't want him to get hurt."

"I'm sure you wouldn't. Let's get cleaned up and then when Cas wakes up again we can see if he is fit for traveling."

"Uh-huh." Sam smiled as he watched Dean rest his chin on the top of Castiel's head and follow him into a world of dreams.

It was late in the day when Dean woke up to find Castiel awake but still trapped against his chest. "Sorry man." Castiel nodded solemnly as if in professional acquiesce of whatever Dean did to him. "Let's get cleaned up. Looks like princess needed his beauty sleep after all." Sam had fallen asleep in the bed and was curled up in as small of a ball as a 6'4'' man could contort himself into.

"There's a stream by here, so I'm going to get us some water. Sit tight and don't you dare try and get up or I'll bust your other knee." Castiel looked stricken and Dean had to laugh. Poor guy seemed to take everything literally. He gave Castiel a huge grin before slipping out of the front door.

Castiel rested back against the pillows and surveyed the one roomed cabin with its dusty décor that looked like it belonged to an old cat lady. A large tub sat in one corner and a small rickety set of a table and chairs lay adjacent. It took him a while, but as he mulled it over, Castiel realized that Dean did not indeed wish him any harm at all. He smiled slightly and tried to escape out of bed. In a second he found himself sprawled face down on the floor with a sleepy Sam peeking down at him.

"Cas? Are you alright?" Castiel nodded as Dean burst open the door with a sloshing bucket of water. Dean looked down at him and had to crack a grin: Castiel looked absolutely pitiful laying there and staring up at Dean with his big blue eyes.

"C'mere Cas. Looks like I am going to have to bust your knee after all." Dean helped him into a sitting position and rallied Sam into helping him carry in water. The first round boiled over the hearth and Dean was able to fill the tub most of the way. "You're the guest so you get to go first." Castiel felt his face flush as Dean set to work on removing Castiel's torn shirt. He didn't realize that Dean had also gotten a bit pink in the face. Dean took his time removing bandages and tried to look anywhere but at Cas as he helped him out of his breeches and set him into the tub. Dean could feel the Goosebumps rising on his skin when he felt soft bare skin under his hands. He cleared his throat awkwardly before digging around in a cabinet for some soap. Sam sniggered and Dean shot him a death glare. It seemed like the only thing Dean was afraid of in the world was being caught staring at Cas, like what he not so secretly wanted to do.

"Here's some soap." Dean said gruffly before laying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Castiel took his time artfully removing any dirt that may have gotten on him and shooting Dean confused glances. His heart hadn't stopped thudding loudly and the small tremors of pleasure at Dean's touch remained. Everything about Dean confused and interested him; including the strange way he felt in the man's presence. He soaped up a cloth and attempted to clean the wound on his knee only to find tears in the corner of his eyes and a pain that left him dizzy. He reeled as Dean hurried over and caught him in his arms. Sam tried to stifle a laugh at the picture: Dean was on his knees by the edge of the tub with his shirtsleeves drenched by the water. Both his arms were wrapped around a very startled Castiel.

"Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked breathlessly as Castiel nodded. Dean held him for a few moments, startle by the clean scent of both the soap and something entirely Castiel. Transfixed, Dean pressed his nose against the skin of his neck before realizing what he was doing. "Uhh. Good. That is…really great that you are…good." Sam actually let out a giggle at this and Dean gave him his scariest glare. "Shut up bitch!"

"Haha! You might want to get in there with him so he doesn't fall again." Dean looked crabby as Castiel just returned to washing his hair.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean took some time to mentally prepare himself before he pulled the soaking wet Castiel out of the tub and wrapped him in a large towel. Sam dug through the cabinets as Dean emptied the tub and went to vetch more water.

"Here, these clothes look like they might fit you." Castiel nodded as he pulled on a pair of tan breeches and a green tunic. "Hmmm looks like you were able to get dressed by yourself. Funny that Dean needed to help you out of your clothes…" Dean threw a bar or soap at Sam as Castiel rested on the bed once more.

Dean pulled off his shirt and now it was Castiel's turn to look him over. His entire body was muscular with strong shoulders and a strange tattoo on his chest. Castiel hugged a blanket to his chest as he stared curiously at Dean's body. Dean caught Castiel's eyes and gave him a grin as he stepped out of his pants and casually got to work on his hair. He knew that Castiel kept peeking at him the entire time and made a show of slowly soaping up his arms as Sam made exaggerated gagging noises. He eventually climbed out of the tub and snatched a piece of bread from Sam.

"Dude, put some clothes on. I seriously am going to throw up."

"Nah, you like it and you know it." Dean handed Castiel some food before getting dressed, much to the Enochian's distress. Sam bathed while Castiel and Dean lay on the bed and ate. "Think fast!" Dean tossed an apple into the water and it splashed Sam in the face.

"Dean you are such a jerk sometimes!"

"Maybe I wouldn't have to be if you weren't such a bitch!" Dean grinned and the looked surprised when he found Castiel cuddled against his chest, one hand tightly gripping onto his shirt.

"Who's the bitch now?"

"Shut up Sammy." Dean curled his body protectively around Castiel before falling asleep. They would have an early start in the morning and had no idea that they had only gotten through one stage of the journey they would be commencing together.

Lord Governor Zachariah of Mirwell Clan sat in his over plush chair as he met with his right hand man, Azazel. He absently sipped at his wine and fixed Azazel with his best politician smile.

"So another Enochian has escaped? Interesting. Such filth being found on our border too. Keep an eye out will you?"

"Yes sir." Azazel's eyes gleamed in the firelight. "I have also heard from my man, Gordon, that the Winchester boys are out on a mission.

"The Winchesters eh? Good. I'm surprised their idiot father lets his bratty heirs run wherever they please. I would hate for something bad to happen to them…"

Azazel nodded with a wicked grin. "So would I my lord. Would you like for me to ensure them a safe trip?"

"Oh would I? Yes Azazel, I would. We wouldn't want the heirs to the throne to go missing would we?" Azazel bowed and left the room as Zachariah piled some food onto a plate. "Adam? Come in here please."

A young man entered the room. He was handsome with blond hair and eyes a similar green to the ones of the Winchesters. He was young, but he adopted a grim look of politeness that was ill suited to his years of life. "Yes sir?"

"Prepare to ride out tonight. Azazel and I have something delightfully fun planned for you."

"Of course. Thank you my lord." Adam bowed as Zachariah watched him with a smile. The door clicked behind him and Zachariah sighed as his he allowed his wings to uncloak and stretch out behind him. He locked the door and returned to his dinner contentedly. All of his pieces were in place and soon the Winchesters would be removed from the board. And who better to take their place than Zachariah himself and the king's own bastard son?


	4. Mother Load

**Hey gang! So I am finally back writing again, got too caught up in school work and…well, work to get writing. So sorry about the hiatus. If you are reading **_**Where Wendigo, I go**_**, then I apologize for that too. I will hopefully finish that one for you guys soon. Thank you to anyone who has reviewed this story thus far, they are always mucho appreciated! Well, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! P.S. There is one annoying _that I can't get rid of yet. When I figure it out, I will be sure to fix it.**

**Rosawyn- Haha yup! I just feel like its more Dean to have references like that, I had a note about that for the last chapter. I know it is strange, it just comes out when I am writing his lines. Glad you are interested in the Adam plotline, I have an inkling that I will really enjoy playing with it!**

**Prettygirlyfan- Hey! I am glad you like the story and the word Samsquatch. I think it's cute :)**

**Forbidden-Lover1- Hey sorry about going MIA. Haha I am glad you like my writings, and thank you for the neat review on **_**Requiem Confutatis**_**! Good, I am leaving less typos around ;) And LOL on the Flitwick part!**

"**Mother Load"**

_Her children were beautiful in the way that only a mother could love. Low, slimy things with poison and claws that had feed on meager beings in the Blackveil forest now slipped through the cracks in the wall. They came not only to feed, but to populate the land with their hideous children. One of their numbers lay dead and bleeding on an overgrown road. But she had almost killed the rider and Enochian that smote her ruin into the leaves. They had barely escaped in time and even now the Enochian was battling the poison it had set in his veins. The Mother had lost one of her first borns, but even now small silver creatures snuck out from their mother's belly and blindly felt around for living blood. Repopulation had begun unbeknownst to not only the mutton-headed people of Sacoridia but even to many of the Enochians hidden like cowards in their land. It had begun._

Castiel awoke to the sound of a tea kettle whistling on the hearth and Sam cheerfully bustling around as he made breakfast. It was still dark but the light of the fire was enough to see by. The Enochian was surprised to find himself comfortable and warm in the grip of Dean's arms. He could feel each breath and heartbeat against his back. His knee hummed with a painful soreness but it was nothing compared to the pain of yesterday that left him breathless and reeling. Aside from the pain Castiel felt almost refreshed and was comforted by the presence of the two brothers. With Sam humming and Dean wrapped closely around him, Castiel found a peace within himself that had evaded him for a long time. It was strange how much at home he felt with these strangers. Two men he had just met and they already showed him a greater kindness than even his family had offered him. Enochians were cold. They thought themselves to be above the humans they shared the land with and saw them as little more than barbaric nuisances. Castiel had been curious since they day he had be born and like the Winchesters, he too had wondered about the strange beings that lived on their borders. Humans were so strange in their manners and many of his elders attributed it to their mortality. They had little time to live and spent most of their lives making mistakes and attempting to fix them. They were still children even as their bodies withered away. What Castiel didn't understand was the way that the Enochians thought themselves to be immortal when they were often dead inside. Enochians were like a dull fire that lasted even until the last blue flame died in the embers. Humans were the lighting of a match only for it to be snuffed out quickly and replaced with another. But in those few seconds, the new fire burned with a greater ferocity before it went dull. In his lonely days within the castle walls Castiel had found himself daily within the libraries reading anything he could find on humans. He learned of love but did not understand it. He learned of loyalty and forgiveness and how humans did not experience them simply because they were orders. Emotions were random and messy and Castiel yearned to experience them with as much fervor as others did. His brothers mostly mocked his obsession with mankind, Lucifer being the worst. He hated humans without even getting to know what they were really like. Balthazar would sneak Castiel human books when he could but it was never enough. Here Castiel was in a room with two humans that he had just only met and they were far more amazing than he could ever have imagined.

"Hey Cas! How are you feeling besides squished?"

Castiel glanced up at Sam looking confused and then remembered that he was still practically wearing Dean like a coat. "Much better Sam, thank you." He tried to remain still as a statue to keep Dean from waking up.

Sam just smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about waking him up. We need to leave soon anyway."

Castiel nodded and slipped out of Dean's arms. He slowly moved both legs to the edge of the bed and bit his lip as he planted both feet on the ground. He attempted a little weight on his injured knee and felt the sickness come rushing through every inch of his body.

"Cas!" Sam hurried over and set him back against the pillows. "Don't try and hobble around yet. Your knee is still really bad. Let me check it out." Sam rolled up the cloth above the Enochian's knee and sighed when he saw that it was still quite swollen and discolored.

"Sammy, are you molesting our Enochian already?" Dean stretched and grinned at his brother

"Shut up Dean. You are just jealous that it's not your hands on him." Castiel flushed slightly as Dean scowled at Sam. "I'm going to make some tea and clean up that knee before we head out."

"Sounds good to me." Dean started to roll over to go back to sleep when Sam pushed him out of the bed.

"Don't think so Dean. You can go take care of the horses, or have you completely forgotten about Impala?" Dean grumbled as he climbed out of bed and made an obvious eye roll at Castiel. The Enochian looked amused as Dean got dressed and left the cabin yawning. His expression soon changed when he watched Sam grab a bowl and a rag.

Sam caught Castiel's look of panic. "Sorry Cas. But we got to keep out the infection." Castiel nodded and braced himself against the pillows as Sam began to gently clean around the stitches. His eyes watered with pain but he was determined to bite down any sounds of pain. He could read the guilt on Sam's features even though it was an emotion that Enochians seemed little accustomed to. Castiel gripped the blankets tightly as Sam found a tender area. Sam looked worried at the heat he felt beneath his fingers but he gave Castiel an encouraging smile. He pressed his fingers down harder and some discolored blood turned the rag pink and Sam shook his head in pity. "There we go Cas." He washed his hands as Castiel fought the darkness starting at the corners of his eyes. "Here's some breakfast." Sam handed Castiel a bowl of a porridge and noted the way his hands shook as he received the bowl. Castiel forced some of the food into his mouth as Sam stepped outside with packs of gear.

"Oh so now the bitch decides to help with the heavy lifting? Dean flashed his brother a smile as he finished brushing a healthy shine into Impala's jet-black mane.

"Dean. Stop messing around and pack up Impala. We need to leave soon. Cas' wound is starting to get infected so we can't waste any time."

Dean looked pale and nearly dropped the brush. "Are you sure Sammy?" He asked hoarsely. "Poor son of a bitch."

Sam nodded. "Look man, we have a few days trip ahead of us and it will take at least a day to get out of the woods and into a place that actually has people. Poor guy is in a lot of pain but we will have to move quickly. Let's hope that Enochian's really are made of stronger stuff than us. Still, time is not on our side."

"Okay Negative Nancy." Dean dug a green coat out of one of the packs. "Give this to Cas. We are going to get him to Saccor city in one piece." Sam nodded but didn't look as confident as Dean was pretending to be.

"Isn't this your favorite one?"

"Shut up bitch."

"Jeerrrk." Sam carried the coat inside as Dean ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment before packing up the horses.

The boys were finally packed and ready to go as the sun rose. Castiel sat on Bee and attempted to keep his knee at the least painful angle possible. He had insisted on riding by himself but Dean kept Impala as close to Bee as possible, much to Sam's amusement. Dean usually took the lead with his horse but this time he allowed Sam to go ahead of him. After a few hours of allowing the horses to trot, they took the horses at a light jog. Castiel could feel the mind numbing pain flare up to where it was almost unbearable but he didn't want to trouble the others. He bit his lip and listened to the sound of Dean's voice as he talked to him. It gave him something to cling to when he feared that the wound was making him nauseous and Dean kept him from losing it and toppling off the horse entirely.

"Yeah you should see the city this time of year. It is all decked out for winter holiday. The King's feast is coming up too and we always have a ball to celebrate it. Oh and the merchants have started coming in too so we can buy stuff from everywhere."Castiel nodded, looking fascinated at Dean as he talked. It was obvious that Dean was loving having such an enthusiastic audience member as he ranted on about his city proudly. "When we get back I'll buy you something. Whatever you want." Castiel looked surprised at Dean and they rode in silence for a while.

"So what do you do Dean? Don't most humans have…occupations? That is the correct term?"

Dean grinned at Castiel. "Wow. We really need to class you in Human Speak 101. Sammy and I are both part of the Green Riders."

Castiel nodded intelligently. "I did notice that you seemed fond of the color." He nodded towards Dean who chuckled when he realized he really was decked out in the color. "I like the way it makes your eyes look, since they are already green."

Dean's face flushed lightly as he gave Castiel a smile. "You noticed Cas?" Castiel gave him a soft smile in return and nodded. Sam grinned boyishly at them and laughed as Dean shot him a death glare.

"Hey I don't give you a hard time about _your _boyfriend."

"Ahhh. So Cas is your boyfriend now?"

Dean looked furious. "No! I do not like dudes. End of discussion." Dean rode ahead a bit to "check out the terrain" leaving the other two behind. Sam shook his head and looked amused until he noticed how Castiel sat, wilted, in the saddle.

"Hey Cas, are you alright?" Castiel nodded as he gripped the saddle, knuckles white. Sam looked him over and noticed that he was looking mournful at Deans' back. Poor guy. Sam knew that Cas already had a massive crush on his brother. Dean was not the easiest man to fall for. He sure made his way around with the ladies but did not stay with one long. He felt horrible for the Enochian since he figured Dean would be back to his lady killer ways to keep up his appearance. Dean glanced back every once in a while when he thought the other two weren't looking, so Sam knew that Dean was at least curious about the Enochian. Sam was too, but he was sure that his curiosity was…different from his brother's. He heard a slight murmur in the back of his mind and smiled. Gabriel.

"_Hey Sam. Is your brain turned off? I have been trying to reach you forever!"_

Sam laughed and Castiel looked startled at him. "_And how long is forever to someone as impatient as you?"_

"_Let's see…three minutes and counting. What were you thinking about? I hope it was dirty…."_

"_You would. No, just a lot on my mind I guess."_

"_Is Dean alright?" _Gabriel's voice hummed in Sam's head.

"_Yes. But we made a friend."_

"_Oh goody. Are they hot?"_

"_Dean thinks so."_

"_Ahhh so it's a busty beauty I imagine?"_

"_Not exactly. He is an Enochian"_

"…"

"_Hey, Gabriel, are you still there?"_

"_Yeah, just sort of…surprised. Are you sure he is an Enochian? I think you must have bonked your head pretty good."_

"_Gabriel?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You sound nervous. Is something wrong?" _

"_No. Not at all dear. Now, what is the name of said Enochian?"_

"_Castiel."_

"_Castiel? Someone let him run loose around Sacoridia?"_

"_What do you mean? You've met him before?"_

"_Of course not. You know that humans don't interact with…their kind."_

"_Mmmmhhhmm."_

"_So why is he hanging out with you guys? Did you just pick him up off the road?"_

"_Nope. Dean found him before he met me at the way station. Cas' hurt pretty bad."_

"_He is? How? Are you taking care of him?"_

"_Yes Gabriel! It's cute hearing you worry about someone other than yourself."_

"_Ha ha. So what are you? Chopped liver? Hey, you set yourself up for that one. So what is wrong with him?"_

"_A monster injured his knee. Dean said it looked like a giant silvery lobster thing. And it is poisonous. They killed it but Cas is pretty bad off Gabe. It started getting infected this morning and I know he is trying to tough it out."_

"_Hmmm. So where are you at now?"_

"_About one day into the ride back home."_

"_Good. As soon as you take your next stop, I need you to find some of a small grey-green plant with white flowers. Mash it up with some willow bark and use it as a poultice on the injury."_

"_Thanks Gabriel. How do you know about this medicine stuff?"_

"_Guess I just learn it to surprise you."_

"_So what is the plant called?"_

"_Jeeze, I'm not that nerdy. Well I am getting some shut eye. Keep me posted on…Cas."_

"_Sure thing. I love you."_

"_Me too."_

Sam felt a bit emptier inside as he felt Gabriel's consciousness quiet in his mind. With their connection, he could still feel him there and always knew if he was hurt or felt strongly about something. He had felt the worry Gabriel seemed to exude when he mentioned Cas. It was strange but he figured that if it was truly important and he did know something, that Gabriel would tell him.

"Come and take a look at this, Gordon." Adam stood looking over the ruined carcass of the silver-shelled monster.

"Of course my lord." Gordon and Kubrik made their way over to the strange body and glanced at each other before looking up at Adam at the same time.

"Looks like the wall has been breached. He's done well."  
>"Yes. Who knows what else has crawled outta there?" Kubrik fussed with his red uniform before putting his face up close and personal to the carcass. "It's a big 'un."<p>

"This must mean that she has returned. We do not have orders on The Mother other than the one that we try to stay out of her way. Zachariah has not given orders to not kill her children though. You see any more of them, feel free to kill them." Adam squashed a small scuttling creature beneath his boot. "Seems that this one has already laid eggs. I am not sure I trust this plan."

"But lordship, orders is orders. If I had to buddy up with some monsters to get at that throne, I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Yes, I know you would Kubrik. Your thoughts Gordon?"

Gordon kicked one of the small creatures. "You know how I feel about teaming up with monsters." He crushed one under his heel. "Good thing the shell is soft on the young ones."

Adam ran a hand through his hair tiredly and wiped his boot on the ground. "Get back on your horses boys. The only people I that I know are capable of killing such monsters are the Winchesters. Looks like we have sniffed out their trail." Adam slipped his foot into the stirrup before noticing a slight trail of blood. One of them must have been wounded. They would be travelling slow and at the rate Adam was pushing his horse and cronies, it looked like they would be meeting very soon.


	5. Shades of Gray

**Hey everyone! Thank you to the reviewers, you guys are really awesome and I looooove reading your reviews :D Here is your next chapter :) This story will probably be very long, so if there is anything you feel curious or confused about, be sure to ask! Most of it will be tied up in the future, but certain things may only make sense to be since I am writing it haha. Enjoy!**

**Daianta- Thank you very much! I am touched that you like my writing style too. Thanks for coming on board :D**

**PrettyGirlyFan- Haha yup, oh Dean you know you love him ;D Looks like Adam is sort of conflicted. At the moment he is a decent guy in a bad place.**

**Haventmetmyangelyet- Hey there! Thanks. Glad you are back for this one too!**

"Shades of Gray"

Impala stood still and Dean craned his neck to get a good look ahead. His horse was antsy and Dean could feel the tenseness of the beast below him. The muscles were taught. "Hey, what is it Impala? You sense something or are you just being a crazy son of a bitch like always?" Impala whickered and thrashed his head as Dean attempted to hold onto the reins. "Hey, stop that."

"Dean? What's going on up there?"

"Dunno Sammy. Impala's just being weird."

"Huh. Well you know that horses have better senses then humans, right? Maybe he is on to us?"

Dean shook his head in amusement. "Man, you really are a nerd." He leaned over Impala as Sam made his bitch face. "Is that it? Your horsie senses are just tingling?"

"Dean, I'm serious. We'd better keep our eyes open. "

"I know. How is Cas doing?" He nodded to the Enochian who was looking rather limp in the saddle.

"Not that good. I talked to Gabri-"

"Yeah and? I hope you guys weren't doing some weird mind-sex thing."

Sam looked pinched. "No were talking about Cas." Dean was actually quiet for once and looked attentive. "Gabriel says that he knows something we can mix up to help him heal. Are we going to stop riding soon? He doesn't look so good and I want to check over his knee again."

"Yeah, let's stop for the night." Dean reined in Impala and turned towards a clearing.

"Dean wait, I-" Sam barely had time to think before his horse let out a terrified sound below him.

"Dean look out!" Dean barely dodged an arrow as it whistled past his head.

Another arrow grazed his side. "Son of a bitch!" A man in a deep gray hood disappeared into the woods as Dean turned Impala around. "Where'd that dick go?"

"Come out coward!" The power in Castiel's voice surprised Dean as he watched Castiel sit up straighter in the saddle, blue eyes blazing. The man returned with his white horse, face hidden beneath the hood. "Who are you?" A slight smile could be seen from under the hood. More men on horses came out of the clearing to stand alongside him.

"Oh-ho so the scardy-ass needs an escort." Dean glared fiercely at them as he placed a hand over the light bleeding on his side.

"So wonderful to see you Winchesters." A young blond man in a red uniform stepped forward and eyed them coolly. "The heirs to the idiot king."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare talk about my father that way you son of a bitch!" Dean slowly slipped his sword from its sheath and Sam mirrored him.

Adam looked curious at Castiel. He turned to the man in gray. "Who is the other?"

"An old friend," the man stated softly. He smiled at the boys with a deprecating smile. _"How curious to see an Enochian running freely with humans_. _And just when we thought we had lost him." _ He looked over Castiel and noted the way he was slumped in the saddle, pale and obviously in pain. The man sat back as Adam stepped forward.

"So who is the new greenie?" Adam looked curiously at Castiel who was still wearing his borrowed uniform.

"None of your business. Why the hell did you shoot me?"

Adam glanced at the man in gray who simply shook his head. "It was a mistake."

Dean sputtered. "A mistake? You shot me!"

"Yes a mistake. The arrows are not meant for you."

Sam now looked curious. "Then who are they meant for?"

A darker man in a red uniform folded his arms. There was something cold about this man and Sam found himself on edge just looking at him. He had the calculated look of a practiced killer and from the way he studied them Sam knew how a side of meat felt in a market stall. "Why would we tell you?"

"Because we are the sons of the king. Man you really are a dumb son of a bitch. I want to get my hands on the stuff you mother was drinking when she gave birth to you." Dean and Gordon stared each other down and raised their blades.

"Enough Gordon." Adam adjusted his gloves and sighed. "We are on a mission from our clan leader."

"From Zachariah?"

"Yes. We have gotten word from…our sources that an Enochian has been spotted in our kingdom."

Dean tried his hardest not to glance at Castiel. "Oh really? And who told you that fairytale? I mean…an Enochian in Sacorida? That's just nutty!" Sam rolled his eyes as Dean attempted to look astute at them.

"Actually it isn't that improbable. We trust our sources For the sake of the kingdom we must find him before others decide to follow him. We cannot risk them attempting to take over our land once more."

Castiel looked cold. "Are you not so sure that you have your history mixed up? Was it not the Enochians that lived on this earth before the Creator made mankind?"

"I would watch yourself Greenie. Talking like that could land you in trouble. We cannot go back to the dark times when Enochians used magic freely. It is better that they hide in their precious land and only exist in ours through old wives' tales. This is about survival." He slipped his sword into its sheath and gave a stiff bow to the Winchesters. "We must find the Enochian. If you find him or hear word of him please get word to me. He is dangerous to any human he should meet. I apologize for the earlier…misunderstanding." Adam swung onto his horse and nodded at the others. Gordon and Kubrik followed. The man in the gray remained behind for a few moments staring at Castiel before lazily allowing his white horse to catch up with the others.

Dean looked perturbed. "So they know about you Cas. How the hell did they find out about you?"

Castiel shook his head tiredly. "I am not sure Dean. I do not trust them, especially the one in the gray."

"Yeah I didn't like the way he looked at you." Dean had only just realized how close he had brought Impala over to Castiel during the strange confrontation.

Sam snorted. "Protective much Dean?"

"Shut it Samsquatch."

"Who was their leader?"

Dean looked irritated. "A dick Cas."

"Isn't he young to be a human in such a position of leadership?"

"Yeah and that is probably how he got the stick up his ass."

Castiel looked thoroughly disgusted. "And why would he keep it in there?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other for a few moments before bursting into laughter. Castiel sat in his saddle looking confused and startled at the brothers. Dean smacked his hand on Castiel's shoulder and looked horrified when the Enochian almost tumbled out of the saddle. Dean quickly wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist as he leaned away from Impala. "Sorry Cas. You just say the cutest things sometimes."

Castiel felt his face flush lightly and smiled happily at Dean. "I think I understand now. He took the stick out, correct?" Castiel looked miffed as the brothers laughed at him once more.

"Nope Cas, it is still there. And I bet he likes it." Dean winked at Castiel as he let go of him.

"Adam is rather strange, I think. I do not feel that he is truly evil."

Dean glanced sideways at him. "Of course he is. He's from Mirwell and if everyone from there is an evil dick, so is Adam." He noticed Castiel shiver slightly when he pulled his arm away from his waist. "Are you cold Cas? Let's set up camp, like we would have done is those DICKS hadn't stopped us." Dean glared at the spot where the Mirwell soldiers had once stood.

The found a dry place to set up camp thankfully near a small brook. Sam began to unsaddle the horse as Dean helped Castiel get comfortable by a small fire. "Dean, you're still hurt."

"Nah, it's just a flesh wound." Dean figured it made him look pretty bad ass but Cas was right. It was still bleeding after all. He was surprised when Castiel gripped his hand and pulled him onto the ground next to him.

"Sit Dean." Dean sat back and let Castiel give the orders for once. Castiel gripped Dean's coat and let it fall off of his shoulders. His nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned the blood stained shirt as Dean sat there and gazed at him. Castiel let his hands slide over the bare chest in front of him before finding the wound. Dean's breath hitched has Castiel found the small but deep gash above his ribs. He was shocked to find all the heat in his body traveling to his groin as Castiel touched him and he gazed unashamedly at the beautiful Enochian in front of him. Castiel placed a hand over the wound and closed his eyes. Dean was too busy staring at him to notice how the skin below the Enochian's hand had begun to heal. Castiel pulled away slightly and noticed Dean's eyes on him when he finally looked up. Dean was caught looking at him so he quickly looked away before noticing how the pain in his side was gone and the wound was almost healed.

"Cas? Did you just…heal me?" Castiel sleepily nodded before toppling over sideways. "Cas? Cas? Hey, are you alright? What the hell did you do?" Dean frantically pulled Castiel to his chest. "Sammy? I need some help over here."

Sam hurried over and gave Castiel a quick glancing over. "Bring him over here; I got the bed rolls set up." Dean nodded and carried Castiel over to a bed near the fire. "Keep an eye him. I'll look for the plant thing Gabriel was talking about." Sam soon returned with the plant and mashed it up as Dean worriedly watched the Enocian's chest rise and fall with ragged breaths. Sam took a deep breath and then slashed open the stitches with his knife before filling the wound with the mixture. He wrestled a bandage around the wound. Castiel thrashed beneath him for a few minutes before lying still as Dean looked on in horror.

"What the hell was that for Sam?"

"Calm down. Look, he's already calmer." Dean's pale face peeked over his brother's shoulder. "I think this stuff really will help him. Now, how are you?"

"Well…I am more than a little freaked out Samsquatch. Warn me next time before you do something like that you son of a bitch!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Look man, I just saved your boyfriend. And I was asking about the arrow wound, not your mental state. I already guessed that."

Dean huffed. "I'm fine. Cas mostly healed it, see?" Sam looked in wonder at the wound that looked as if it had taken weeks to heal.

"Yeah, but it looks like it took a lot out of him to heal it." Sam looked curiously down at the sleeping Enochian. "I wonder what else he can do? No wonder people just to be scared of them."

"How could anyone possibly be scared of him?" He smiled down at Castiel as one of his hands clutched a blanket to his chest. Dean reached over and smoothed his tousled hair. "What I don't get is why he didn't heal himself with powers like that?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know Dean. Maybe he can't? It takes way too much out of him to do so. We'd better keep him from busting out those powers frequently."

"If Enochians are so tough then why do they go limp that fast?" Dean threw Sam a piece of bread from inside one of the packs.

Sam looked thoughtful. "Maybe it is because there was more magic in the world before the Blackveil forest got trapped behind the wall. I think Cas needs to be home where there is still some of that magic still. It could be like our rider abilities, like my link to Gabriel and your shield. I don't think he can heal himself without doing worse damage."

Dean looked stricken as if a parent had just told him that his goldfish cold needed to live away in the ocean instead in its fish bowl. "But we can't take him back. I don't think he left on the best terms with the others. With his life skills they shouldn't have let him out on his own. Do you think he's in trouble?"

"I don't know Dean, but when he's with us I think we are in danger. You heard Adam. Some high up people know he's out here."

"I know Sammy." Dean looked tired. "I guess we will have to ask dad."

Sam looked worried. "We can't Dean. What if he has to lock up Cas? Don't look at me like that, it's not my call. People are still scared of them. And we don't know what makes them tick. And we can't let Zachariah find him."

Dean shuddered at the very thought. "I wonder how he found out about Cas. Do you think dad set out the man hunt?"

"We can't be too sure Dean. I don't trust Zachariah and I don't trust dad." Dean looked furious. "I know you think he's the most perfect person on earth, but we will have to feel things out before we say anything."

Dean nodded at this and poked at the fire with a stick moodily. "You can go to sleep Sammy. I got first watch." Sam gave him a grateful smile before rolling himself up in his blankets. Dean spent his watch keeping an eye on Castiel and worrying over the return to the kingdom. Would everyone accept Cas or was he just leading him further into danger? Cas was strange and already had difficulty fitting acting normal around Sam and Dean. Who knew how long the charade would last and what would happen when it certainly crumbled? Dean didn't want to think on it.

"I don't understand. Why did we let them go?" Kubrik and Gordon shared dark looks as Adam led them through the forest. "Aren't we supposed to kill the Winchesters?"

"Not now. There has been a change of plans. The time is not right yet. I believe Azazel is on the case. Zachariah does not want their blood on my hands."

"So you can become king?"

Adam nodded. "Yes. So I can become king." He pulled on the reins and started his horse up in a trot. He was young to be so cold, but life had not been the kindest to him. Raised as a bastard in a rather high position, Adam was in the line to become the next king. His mother had died when he was young and he had been raised by various servants of Zachariah. Secretly he envied the Winchester brothers. They were handsome and brave, beloved by the kingdom already. And they were not alone like he was. He tried to hate them and in some ways he did, but there was something about them. Something familiar that had been lost. Adam ignored the soldiers behind him as they argued over how the hoped Azazel would murder the Winchesters. What he wouldn't ignore was the man in gray riding alongside him. He was strange and secretive and only held meetings with Zachariah. One day he had ridden into the kingdom and now he was Zachariah's right hand man. Once more Adam was pushed to the side and given the demeaning task of spying on the Winchesters. But still he was curious to how Zachariah would wing his plan, even if he was a brilliant politician. He wasn't even sure he wanted to be king, but he figured there was no saying no to the crafty head of the Mirwellian clan. Even without the right from a bloodline, Adam figured that the throne of Sacoridia would be his.


	6. Somewhere in the City

**Hey guys, here is your next chapter! Thank you soooooooo much reviewers, you guys are AWESOME 3**

**Haventmetmyangelyet- Haha of course! Yup Adam will definitely be a mystery for a while, but just like Zachariah, I have plans for him :) Lol who could help themselves? Not I!**

**Prettygirlyfan- Hmmm I will take that into consideration…they better keep their games up! Jk. Thanks :) :) **

**Harukathedarkangel- Just wait and see lol! Adam may just need help onto the right path or he may have lost sight of entirely bwahhaa!**

"Somewhere in the City"

"Rise and shine everyone!" Dean's fake cheerful voice rang in Sam's head.

"You never wake up first." Sam yawned and rolled out of bed.

Dean smiled. "Well today I did. Get your lazy butt up." He moved on to Castiel and lightly shook him awake. "Hey Cas, how are you feeling buddy?"

"Dean?" Castiel sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes, hair sticking up all over.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dean ruffled Castiel's hair.

Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "I do believe so Dean. And you?"

"Much better thanks to you. But I don't want you to ever do something that again. You hear me?"

Castiel looked stricken at Dean and looked down at the ground. "Are you angry with me Dean?"

Dean felt his heart break. "No you cute little son of a bitch. Cas, I'm grateful for your help, I just don't want you to kill yourself for me."

Castiel stared up solemnly into Dean's eyes. "But I would." Dean leaned over and hugged him to his chest, simply holding him there for a few minutes. Castiel didn't know what to do so he just sat there and reveled in the feeling that exploded in his chest.

"Hey, are you guys done over there? Let's head out." Sam tossed them both apples before setting about feeding the horses. The boys packed up their camp before the sun had come up. Sam checked over Castiel's knee and was surprised to find how much it had healed from the poultice. It was no longer infected looking and the horrible redness had gone down. Dean still helped the Enochian into the saddle before they headed off once more.

Castiel looked at the city in wonder. Sounds were everywhere as were colors and people. Venders stood by stalls hawking strange wares. Children played in the streets and dodged the horses as they went by. Buildings clustered together and were as varied as the people that lived in them.

Castiel took in everything wide-eyed. Sam and Dean kept shooting amused glances at him as he tried to see absolutely every single thing he could. When the busy citizens of Sacoridia noticed the travelers they bowed to the princes and asked them about their trip. Castiel found himself feeling jealous when many of the young women came up to eagerly greet Dean. It was worse when he saw Dean bring out the same charm on them as he had shown Castiel over the past few days.

What Castiel didn't realize was that many of the ladies were looking at him too. Whispers spread and soon everyone was wondering who the attractive new green rider was. Dean noticed and was surprised to find himself giving men the stink eye for looking at Cas.

"So much for keeping quiet." Sam looked pinched at the crowd of on-lookers as he muttered to Dean.

Dean nodded looking irritated. "I know Sammy. We might as well brought along an army of vuvuzelas." He glared darkly around as Castiel looked just as curious at the people that were looking at him.

"Dean! Hey, how was the trip!" A young blond woman stepped out of the crowd dressed in a similar uniform to what the boys were wearing. She was pretty and her brown eyes looked friendly. Castiel wasn't sure why the way she looked at Dean made him feel jealous.

"Hey Jo, get your ass over here!" Jo came over and hugged Dean as he leaned over his horse.

"Wow. You guys look pretty grungy. Got into something you couldn't handle?"

Dean laughed. "Nah, there is nothing the Winchesters can't handle. I'll tell you about it later. I need to get cleaned up since someone just told me that I look like crap." Jo looked disappointed as Dean pulled away from her. "C'mon guys. Let's get to the barracks so we can get the horses comfortable." Castiel wasn't sure why, but he felt relieved when they led the horses away from the crowd and more importantly: away from Jo.

"Hey how are you sons of bitches?" Dean and Sam's faces lit up as Ash opened up the door to the rider's barracks for them. He had a mullet and the sleeves on his uniform were cutoff at the shoulder. His shoes looked like they were made out of mud and they had gotten leather on them. "Smooth ride?"

"Hey man!" Sam jumped off of his horse and hugged him as Dean helped Castiel down.

"So Sam and Dean. What have you to guys been up to? You look like you've just been through some interesting shit."

"Yeah we have." Dean gave him one-armed hug.

Ash nodded towards Castiel. "Who's your new friend? Jesus it looks like you guys dragged him through the mill. I'm Ash by the way." He held out a hand to Castiel who simply looked confused at it.

"Cas, you need to shake his hand."

Castiel nodded as Dean looked amused at him. He shook Ash's hand solemnly. "Castiel."

"Cool. Are you a new rider?"

"No." Castiel spied around the building, currently forgetting that he was in the middle of a conversation.

"Is he okay?" Ash peered at the distracted Enochian.

"Yeah, he's just not from around here. Different customs I guess." Dean put on his "lie face" which really wasn't very good.

"Ash, let the boys give their repot to the king before you start drilling them." A stern looking woman in green walked over to the boys.

"Hey Ellen." Dean looked eager to please. "You look nice as always."

Ellen smiled and shook her head. "Don't start up the butt kissing again Winchester. How were the missions? You boys look exhausted."

"Well getting to Corsea was easy and Sam got his message through. We met up at the way station three days from here." He nodded at Castiel. "This is Cas. He was attacked by some sort of monster thing and we brought him back. But we don't have time for chit-chat." Ellen raised her eyebrows. "Please, we need to see the king now."

Ellen nodded. "Okay. Looks like you will have to skip the showers for now. Let's go." The boys wandered after Ellen as she led them out of the barracks. "Ash? Stop being an idiot over there and take care of their horses." She glanced back at them as they tried to keep up with her. "Come on boys, you know that the king doesn't like to wait."

"Well sorry Ellen. It's not like we didn't just get back from a long trip. And Cas it hurt so he can't move that fast."

Ellen looked over the Enochian. "Yeah the kid does look pretty peaked. Where did you say you found him again?"

"We will tell you in the debriefing."Sam looked apologetic.

"Alright then. I wish you boys hadn't brought in half the dirt of the earth with you. But I guess there isn't anything to be done about it." She led them through a heavy pair of gilded doors and into the throne room.

"They are here your majesty." Ellen bowed and the boys did along with her with Castiel simply leaning against Dean looking nervous. The advisors by the king glared fiercely at him as he looked curiously around instead of bowing. Ellen walked up to them to take her place standing by the king's side and glared back at them.

"The kids hurt, give him some slack." John smiled at her before turning to the boys. Their uniforms were wrinkled and mud coated their boots but they stood in front of the king proudly.

"Hey boys." John smiled at them. "How was the mission?"

"It was executed properly sir." Dean smiled at his father and Castiel could sense that Dean wanted nothing more than to run over and give his father a proper hug. "We did run into some problems, but only after we had delivered the messages."

Dean stood there recounting as much of the adventure as he could with Sam adding in anything he could to fill in the gaps. He made sure that Dean didn't over exaggerate his prowess like he usually did. Castiel stood there quietly and stared at the king. John looked to be in his late forties and he could tell that Dean had gotten his good looks from him. The man listened attentively to his sons and threw in a question or two. He would look curiously at Castiel whenever Dean mentioned him but remained mostly quiet. Dean tried to speak of the Enochian as little as possible and didn't mention the fact that he was not actually human.

"So this monster, was it the only one you came across?"

"Yes sir."

John sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Looks like the rumors are true." He glanced tiredly at his advisors. "The wall has fallen."

Silence filled the room. The advisors shot worried looks at each other and Dean fidgeted uncomfortably. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Dean. And it wouldn't have fallen on its own. As much as we may not trust magic, it sealed off that portion of the world from us. And now it has been breached. I fear that it may be worse than I imagined if a monster that large escaped through it. Who knows what other evil has been sleeping there?"

"Majesty, what should we do?" Stricken faces looked over at the king.

John sat there quietly for a moment. "We will have to send some builders over to access the damage. And send out a warning to all the cities to be on their guard. The enemy is advancing and we do not know enough about it to counter its actions. The first step is to sit back and learn something about them. Ellen, we are going to need you to send out all the riders you can. I know there are not many of them, so assign them multiple stops at close by cities."

Ellen nodded and walked out of the room, nodding at the boys as she left. "Sam and Dean, I need you boys to get cleaned up and get some sleep. Ellen will probably need to send you back out soon." John smiled at Castiel. "And I would like you to come take a walk with before bed, Castiel."

Dean looked stricken at his father. "Would you like me to come too sir?"

"No need to join us Dean. Now go, I have some matters to attend to. I will send for you when I am ready Castiel." Castiel nodded solemnly and followed Sam as they trailed out of the room.

"Damn it, I wonder what he wants to talk to you about Cas?"

"Yeah, I wonder what dad knows?" Both boys peeked at Castiel who simply gimped along tiredly. "Poor guy, I wish dad would just give him a chance to take a break."

Dean nodded. "Son of a bitch is up to something." He sighed and ran a hand over his hair. "Guess we will just have to find out later. Let's get this crap off of us. No need to smell like shit as well as feel like it."

They wandered over to their quarters and shucked off their boots in the opening room. "Ha I bet our maids are going to hate us today!" Dean grinned and led Castiel to a room with a large marble tub that sank into the floor in the center.

"You can use this one, see someone already set it up. Everything you should need is in here." Dean wandered down the hallway to a similar bathroom and Sam did the same.

Castiel limped over to the bath as he tiredly peeled off the ruined clothes he was wearing. He slowly slid into the hot water and felt relief as his muscles already felt less tense. He closed his eyes and nearly fell asleep before he got to work on the grime. The soap smelled absolutely heavenly and he felt like an actual living thing after he rinsed his hair clean. When he was finally done practically rubbing his skin raw he pulled himself out of the water and dried his hair with a soft white towel. He wrapped another around his waist and wandered out of the room only to run into Dean.

"Hey Cas." Dean smiled at him as he tried not to think about the fact that once more he was in close vicinity with a practically naked Castiel. The Enochian held the towel around his waist with one hand and Dean couldn't help but think about how easy it would be to rip it off of him.

"Dean." Castiel smiled at him before coming closer and leaning his head against his shoulder sleepily.

"C'mon Cas. You can't sleep yet. We gotta get you dressed first." Castiel nodded half-heartedly before following Dean into yet another room.

Dean had a few sets of clothes set out on his bed that looked to be Castiel's size.

"I did bring some of my own clothes."

Dean smiled. "Yeah but they are probably weird Enochian stuff. You need to blend in."

Castiel nodded before looking over a deep blue tunic from the pile. "Are these yours?"

"Nah you are too tiny for my stuff. I'm having some people make you some more clothes. You don't want to wear mine all the time." Castiel looked disappointed.

"What's wrong Cas?"

Castiel frowned. "I like wearing your stuff."

Dean grinned at him. "Who wouldn't? Tell you what, if we can get that coat I loaned you cleaned and mended and then you can keep it. Deal?" Castiel looked pleased. "Okay now that we are done talking fashion, get some clothes on." Castiel nodded as if accepting an order and dropped his towel to the ground before deciding on an outfit. Dean stared at him with his eyes practically bugging out of his head. He finally tore his eyes away from the stunning sight only to find them glued to Castiel once more. His eyes trailed over flawless porcelain skin and the Enochian's surprisingly defined muscles. Cas was thinner than him but damn he looked good. And Dean could not take his eyes off of him.

"Dean?" Castiel had finally noticed Dean staring. He tilted his head in a quizzical manner as he felt his face flush at the intensity of Dean's expression. Dean came over and gently took the tunic out of Castiel's hands. He threw it to the side and then tilted Castiel's chin up with a hand. Castiel closed his eyes and parted his mouth. Dean's hands travelled over his shoulder's until they buried into the Enochian's tangled hair. He could feel Dean closing in until they heard footsteps in the adjacent room.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered and pulled away from Castiel. Castiel quickly snatched the towel from the floor before peeking back at Dean. They stood there awkwardly as Sam entered the room.

"Sooo…what are you guys up to?" Sam stared at them as they looked blankly back at him. "Dude, give him the chance to get changed by himself. He's not that helpless!" Sam laughed as Castiel's face went red out of embarrassment and Dean's out of anger.

"Shut your cake hole Sammy!" Dean marched out of the room without looking at either of them. He Slammed the door muttering angrily to himself.

"Did I do something wrong?" Castiel hugged the towel to his chest as looked wide eyed after Dean, the hurt prominent in his eyes.

Sam was about to put his arm around him when he realized that it would be rather awkward. So he simply pat him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Cas. Dean gets like that when he can't deal with certain feelings."

Castiel looked as confused as ever but nodded at Sam as he left. He dressed quickly and curled up on the bed as he waited for either Dean to return or the message that it was time for his one-on-one with the king of Sacoridia. He wasn't sure which scared him more.


	7. A Kingly Conversation

**Hey gang! Busy week, but here is an update finally! Thank you so much reviewers, kudos and cookies for you. And future Destiel scenes ;)**

**Daianta- Haha "bless their little cotton socks" indeed. Loved that! Thanks :)**

**ForbiddenLover1-Hey! Haha whoohoo thanks! Yeah I like building tension and using Sam to ruin it lol poor guy! Glad I can keep things interesting, I don't even know what I might write until I write it most the time. I am also pleased that the story is looking nice and well rounded. I like one-shots and all, but a long story line just seems to build up everything even more :D And gives more opportunities for even more sexaaaay scenes!**

**Prettygirlyfan- Yup Dean is cute because we all know that he is just a big softie inside 3 Yup they will run into each other soon :D**

**WhereWouldtheAdventureBe- Hmmm. This story will definitely be a long one…I do believe that you may have just scored yourself a Cas-preening scene in the future. Be warned. Thanks, and I love you too! **

**Thhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhanks reviewers!**

"A Kingly Conversation"

Dean could not get the thoughts out of his head. Of the way Castiel had looked in the weak light of the moon. Fair skin lightly flushed over high cheekbones, dark hair in a state of disarray. Full mouth open and ready to accept Dean. Wide blue eyes filled with something more than confusion, something that gave Dean hope. Sometimes he wanted to hope that Cas felt the same magnetic pull he did.

But the rest of the time he was afraid of what they could potentially share. That he had already fallen for the Enochian. That the trap had been laid and he was simply letting the exits close around him as he stood there mesmerized by something he couldn't let himself have. He wanted Castiel so badly. Whenever he was near him his body acted like a teenager again but it wasn't the lust he was afraid of. It was how he loved the feeling of curling his body around him that first night. The way simple things confused him. How his social awkwardness often sent him clinging solely to Dean. How he looked when he caught Dean looking at him. Maybe it was just that unwanted hope, but Dean wondered if he had caught Castiel too. If he had fallen in the same trap as him and there was no getting out. Not unless it was with them together.

Dean was the son of the king. He had responsibilities and damn if he didn't know it. He was also a green rider dedicated to aiding his kingdom. As Dean walked down the hallway back towards his room he realized that his priorities had been overturned. Here the wall to the Blackveil forest had been removed and nameless evils were currently making their way through every fissure and he was obsessing over a crush.

Dean ran into a pretty brunette in the hallway. Sure he couldn't remember her name for the life of him, but he needed to remind himself that he used to be a lady killer, not a sappy romantic. As he kissed her he tried to pretend that he wasn't still thinking how less than an hour ago he had almost kissed Castiel in his bed room. How he could feel Castiel's shoulder's tremble beneath his hands and that the look in his eyes meant that he wanted Dean just as badly. He didn't know why but he felt like he was betraying both himself and Castiel in that moment. But for now he allowed himself to lie.

"Castiel?" Ash peeked into Dean's room and found the Enochian curled into a small ball in the middle of the bed. "Hey dude. King says he wants you now. "

Castiel rubbed his eyes sleepily and nodded. "Thank you Ash." He got up and followed Ash out of the room with is hair still sticking up a bit. Ash wasn't the tidiest of people so he didn't even notice the cow licks. They wandered through the hallways giving Castiel more of an opportunity to get a better look over the castle. The kingdom's colors seemed to be green and gold since many of the tapestries and curtains sported the same deep green with golden embellishment. Ash pointed out certain things like his favorite painting that looked like a confusing mess of colors, not art. Even humanity's ideas of art was strange. Not many people frequented the halls but it was late at night. Castiel figured that the place would be bustling with people during the day when the light would find its way through every painted window.

Just as Castiel found himself getting lost Ellen came out of a corridor. Castiel wondered if the woman ever slept. "Hey there kiddo. The king is in his solarium." She noticed his hair and frowned. "Kid it looks like you just slept through a wind storm." Ellen smoothed down the fly aways with a hand and smiled at him as he looked back at her in surprise. Castiel gave her one more look of wonder before wandering into the room.

"He's a pretty interesting dude." Ash leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, I don't think he has been mothered good and proper either. Poor thing shows up half dead in a place where no one really knows him." Ellen sighed. "Well I am staying out here until I'm needed. Get some sleep rider."

Ash looked pleased. "Righteous. G'night Captain." Ash wandered down the hall aimlessly and Ellen shook her head as she took her place outside the king's door.

"Hello Castiel." John smiled at the Enochian who was standing stiffly in front of his desk. "How about we get out of these walls for a bit? Sort of stuffy in this room." Castiel nodded and quietly followed the man as he led him past a confused Ellen. John nodded at her and kept walking as Ellen stayed put and rolled her eyes.

After walking in silence for a while they came upon a set of hallways. They were decorated in paintings of people in what looked like variations of the rider uniforms. Marble stands held war relics and suits of armor filled in the rare empty space. Castiel looked around in wonder and practically jumped when John began to speak. "So how are you liking Sacoridia so far? I know you haven't gotten much time to sit back and observe."

"I am not sure." Castiel squinted at a painting of a man that looked like John. "I have met people that I have liked so far and others that I wish I could like. The land is beautiful here."

John nodded. "Sometimes it is near impossible to like someone. So where are you from Castiel?"

Castiel blinked at him in surprise. He figured that this would be a moment that Dean would lie but not only did he not want to lie he didn't want to do so to this man. "I live far east from here. Is this picture of you?"

"Yes. I was a rider for some time when I was Dean's age."

"Has your entire family been riders?"

John shook his head. "No. The messenger service is…selective."

Castiel eyed a green velvet lined case propped up on a table. A single brooch lay in the middle of the case and looked very similar to the ones worn by the other riders except it seemed to be made out of a different material. Castiel heard hoof beats start up in his head as he stood there, transfixed by the sound and the glint of the metal. Without thinking about it, Castiel reached out and let his fingers brush over it. He gasped when the cool metal warmed instantly to his touch and began to lightly hum. Castiel stepped back in surprise.

"I am sorry, I didn't-"

John gave him a large grin that was the startling reminder of Dean. "Glad you did. I hoped it would work for you." Castiel narrowed his eyes in confusion as he looked back and forth at John and the brooch. "You are Enochian, aren't you?"

This time Castiel looked at the man in pure shock. "How did you know?"

"Well you obviously aren't human." Castiel looked a bit sadly at the ground. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that." John put his hand on his thin shoulder. "I was the one who told Dean and Sammy all those stories about Enochians that they loved so much, when I had the time. You are different, but I can see that you already fit in perfectly with my boys. And if you wish, you may with us. As a rider."

Castiel blinked up at him. "But I thought that the green riders were selective, why choose me? We only just met."

John smiled. "I didn't chose you." He nodded over at the case. "The brooch did. It has some strange sort of magic in it. I don't understand it, no one really does. But whenever we lose a rider, we gain a new one. And the brooch chooses them. This particular brooch has never been worn before. From what I heard, it was made as a peaceful gesture between Enochians and Sacoridians. And no one has been able to comfortably touch it so it stays in the box. It has burnt every hand but yours. So take it Castiel. It is yours. Maybe we can find a way to bridge the gap between our people."

Castiel looked baffled. "Are you serious or are you acting like Dean?"

John looked amused at him. "Like Dean? And how is that?"

Castiel lifted up the brooch and studied it in his hands before looking up. "He says things that aren't true instead of something else."

"So he's a liar?" John laughed.

"To himself mostly."

John looked surprised at the Enochian this time. "You just met Dean days ago and you already know him better than most of the people he has known his entire life. I hope you do choose to stay with us. I think Dean is going to need you."

Castiel gripped the brooch in one hand tightly before he leaned over and hugged John. John smiled and hugged him too. "I will keep your secret. Be careful and maybe have Dean teach you a few things about lying." His eyes twinkled in amusement as he led Castiel back to his Solarium.

"Good night rider." He smiled at the baffled Ellen. "Have him get set up with some official equipment tomorrow, if he wishes." John walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Ellen looked surprised at the brooch in his hand. "Wow kid. With you around things sure as hell are going to get a lot more interesting.

"The king's ball is going to commence soon. Adam, you will go with me to represent Mirwell clan. All of the clans of Sacoridia will be there so I do not want too much suspicion understand?" Zachariah waved his glass of wine around as he beside the fireplace in his office. Adam nodded as he stood by a wall with his arms folded. "Kubrick and Gordon will come in my entourage and I will through in a few fillers for the rest of the detail."

"Are you choosing my company or my I have that honor?" A blond man in a gray clock stepped forward with a look of condescending amusement in his eyes.

"Of course Lucifer. Take your pick of any of my men." Zachariah waved a hand at the assembled persons.

"Hmmm let's see. I wonder which is the choicest but of your leftovers Zachariah."

Zachariah blanched. "I apologize."

"I thought we were in this together Zachariah. Only separate team play these sorts of games."

"No. No. You may take whichever men you want. Even from my party."

Lucifer smiled. "Then I request that you send Azazel back in from hunting. He has not been successful in finding Castiel?"

"No. He has not."

Lucifer yawned. "This meeting is getting long for me. We will travel to Sacoridia for the king's birthday and we will find our little wayward Enochian. I will leave the travel plans up to you Zachariah while I flesh out the party details."

Lucifer left the room after a deprecating smile for the rest of the assembly. Zachariah had been sent out years ago from the Enochian society on his orders to infiltrate the leadership of the humans. They were so naïve. Two Enochians had just been in their midst and they hardly flickered an eyelash. They would sure be in for a surprise when they found their king's head on a pike and Lucifer the king of both Sacoridia and Enochia. The planning was amusing but couldn't they put up a little more of a challenge?

Castiel wandered back to Dean's quarters sleepily. He got a bit lost a few times but it wasn't a feeling that he was unused to. He pushed open the door quietly and hoped that Dean had returned so he could tell him everything that had just happened. Then his heart stopped. Dean had returned, but it seemed like someone had come along with him. Tangled amidst the sheets with Dean was someone Castiel did not know. He nearly let the brooch fall before he found himself clutching it tighter in his hand. Castiel turned away from their sleeping forms as he made his way back out of Dean's maze of rooms.

He blindly found his way down to the stables where he heard Bee whicker softly at his presence. Castiel hurried over and buried his face and hands into the horse's mane as he began to cry uncontrollably. Dean hadn't wanted him after all. He was the first person to make Castiel feel truly special when he should have known that it was simply the way Dean was. John was wrong. Castiel did not know the man that had saved his life from the monster or cuddled him to his chest while he burned with fever. Dean was not his and nothing had ever broken his heart as badly. Not the loneliness or the abandonment of family.

It was worse now that he had gotten a taste of what it was like to have someone. Even if he had blindly believed it. Castiel let all the pain come through that he had felt since before he left Enochia. What had Dean done to him? Why had he built him up only to ignore him in the end? And the worst thing was that Castiel knew that he loved the man. He loved Dean. He loved Dean in ways he could hardly even understand. He had no idea what to do next. Castiel spent the rest of the night there cuddled up against Bee as he struggled through the waves of emotions.

Gabriel rode into the stables in the early morning after a long mission. Mud coated his horse's flanks and he actually looked more tired than his usual chatty self. He found a small form collapsed next to a horse that stood protectively in front.

"Didn't kill someone, did you?" Gabriel winked at the horse as it looked disdainful and stood its ground. "Come on, out of the way horse." Gabriel looked into the horses eyes for a moment before it shuffled to the side, still peeking curiously at him. He looked down at Castiel for a moment, studying the evidence of tear tracks and still bandaged knee.

"Damn it, and I thought Sam said Dean was taking care of you, brother." Gabriel lifted him up and carried him into the castle.


	8. Trouble in Paradise

**Hey gang! Here is your next chapter :D Hope you like it!**

**Forbiden-Lover1- Haha yeah good thing Gabe is there to help knock some sense into him lol Dean isn't always the best (ok never the best) at dealing with feelings. Yeah, the dumb stars just disappear on me, as do spaces, dashes, even a line of zeros haha. :D I thought it sounded like something Ash would say, I love him! and Ellen really is such a mother. **

**PrettyGirlyFan- Nope, it is Gabriel's little secret ;) Oh Dean, the things you do to yourself and Cas *sighs***

**Wherewouldtheadventurebe- Yup he's back :)**

**Daianta- Yes Dean needs to learn that he loves Cas, in the show he needs to learn that too!**

"Trouble in Paradise"

"Hey Sammy boy. Get that nice ass out of bed. Hellooooo." Sam sat up startled as Gabriel crawled into his bed.

"Gabriel?" Sam rubbed at his eyes sleepily. "Why didn't you tell me you were on your way?"

Gabriel grinned wolfishly. "If I did that where would all the mystery be in this relationship hmmm? Your ignorance keeps things sexy."

Sam laughed and hugged him. "Well, either way. I'm glad you're here. Really glad."

"Me too."

Sam looked closer at his face. "You're doing it."

"What?"

"That face you make when you're mad. Are you mad at me?"

Gabriel kissed him. "Of course not. Not at you anyways. But Dean better lay low for a while."

"What happened Gabe?"

"Come here." Gabriel grasped Sam's hand and led him into his own room where Castiel was curled into a small ball on the bed. "It's Castiel. You told me that Dean was going to take care of him."

Sam looked pinched. "Look Gabriel. I don't know anything. I thought he was!"

"Yeah well me too. Then I found him out with the horses with his knee tied up in old bandages. He can't take care of himself."

Sam looked surprised at Gabriel. "What is going on? You rarely ever get this worked up and you don't even know Cas!"

"Well maybe I do."

"What?" Sam placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "Look, just tell me what is going on. You've been acting weird. Do you know Cas?"

Gabriel sighed heavily and sat down on the bed as he pulled the blankets over the sleeping Enochian. "Castiel is my brother."

Dean awoke in the darkness of the early morning. He stretched and felt his foot make contact with someone's leg. Oh yeah. It was…that one girl. Damn. Dean had forgotten her name again. But she sure had known his. Dean grinned for a moment before he remembered that he hadn't remembered her name because he hadn't been thinking of her. He couldn't get images of those wide blue eyes out of his head. All he had thought about since he met the Enochian was the Enochian himself. He thought he could get him out of his head when they reached the city. He looked over at the long hair spilling over one of his pillows and bit down a wave of sickness. He didn't want her now and he hadn't really wanted her in the first place. He wanted Cas. Dean pulled on his clothes and wandered through his rooms looking for the angel. He wasn't in any of his rooms. Dean ran his hands through his hair and placed them behind his head as he took in a deep breath. He hurried down the hallway to look for the Enochian and once again forgot about the stranger in his bed.

"He's your what?" Sam sat there baffled as he attempted to gather his thoughts.

"My baby brother."

"So…you're an Enochian?"

"Yes. Sam, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It's just-"

Sam looked furious. "A lie?"

"No Sam. I couldn't tell you. I am in danger and I can't have anyone know that I am here. I can't. Sam I swear that it is the only thing I have lied to you about. Besides the fact that I don't like that one stripped orange and green shirt of yours."

"Don't try and get cute. I have never lied to you. What is the reason for it? What are you in danger of Gabriel?"

Gabriel swallowed. "Besides a beating from you?" Sam looked incredibly pinched at him so Gabriel stopped trying to be charming.

"Alrighty. I am an Enochian. I don't know what Cas has told you about our homeland, but we have sure got our issues there. Believe me. Our father has left and he is what you would call a king in your city. We don't know where he has gone or why. I left soon after he did to try and find him but I just as soon gave up."

Sam was still eyeing him warily. "So you just decided to crash with humans and not tell anyone?"

This time it was Gabriel holding back his anger. "No. Not exactly. And it's not like humans would welcome any of us with open arms. Our brother Lucifer is taking over when Castiel was given the right to rule. Lucifer will kill anyone who does not support him and I sure as hell don't."

"So Cas has the jump on you?"

Gabriel smiled wanly. "Dad just knew that I would suck at ruling. Cas was tiny when I left but I guess Dad must have seen something in him."

Sam sighed and wrapped his longer body around Gabriel. "Well your dad must not have known you very well."

Gabriel looked startled. "You aren't going to kill me? Or kick my ass?"

"Gabriel, don't think you are getting off that easy. Look, I get it. I'm mad but I would rather have you alive than dead. I just don't get why you didn't tell me."

"I guess it was so I could lie to myself. I don't have Enochian powers anymore. I ripped out my grace when I left and hid it. I'm practically just as human as you."

"You're what?"

"We are made differently than you. We live longer, have wings, brains. Blahh blahh blah. Our grace is what separates us from you and I took away that piece of myself. I don't want it back either. I have you." Gabriel leaned over and kissed Sam just as Dean wandered in.

"Gross guys. Do that somewhere else."

Gabriel turned. "What besides my own bed room?"

Dean looked embarrassed. "Oh yeah. Sorry."

"You should be."

Dean looked over and felt relief wash over him, ignoring Gabriel's comment. "You found Cas? So that dumb son of a bitch was in here this whole time?" Dean hurried over ran his hands through the Enochain's hair.

"Dean?" Castiel sat up sleepily and looked surprised when he noticed all the people in the room.

"Are you feeling better Castiel?" Gabriel handed over a mug of water as Castiel stared at him curiously.

"I am fine." Castiel quickly glanced at Dean and back down at the bed. "Is something wrong?"

Dean smiled. "Nah nothing is wrong."

"Actually something is." Gabriel looked pointedly at Dean.

"Okay Sensitive Sally. What the hell are you being so freakin' bitchy about?"

"You." Dean looked incredulous. "When I talked to Sam during your little trip he said that you were looking after Castiel and as it turns out, you weren't."

Dean stared at him. "Okaaay. So how would you know and why would you care?"

"Cas is his little brother." Both Dean and Castiel looked surprised.

"Surprise family reunion, eh little brother?"

Castiel sat there quietly for a few moments and simply looked intensely at him. "You are Gabriel?" Gabriel nodded, actually not sure how to act for once. Castiel bit his lip before engulfing his older brother in a hug.

"I still have the book you gave me before you left. Balthazar told me that you left it behind for me…and I took it with me." Castiel looked a bit embarrassed as everyone in the room looked at him like he was the most adorable thing in the world. "Everyone at home thinks that you are dead."

"Eww Balthazar, that dick's been taking care of you? Yeah, I hoped as much."

"Are there other Enochians out here too? Are they in the castle too?" Castiel searched his brother's face eagerly.

"Nah they must be somewhere else if they aren't in Enochia."

Castiel studied Gabriel and frowned. "I don't understand. I could not feel that you were Enochian. Why didn't I recognize you?"

Gabriel sighed. "I ripped out my grace. It's gone and I am not getting it back."

Castiel looked horrified. "Ripped it out?"

"Mmmmhmm. Sorry to say this, but I'm glad you didn't recognize me. This means that our other brothers won't recognize me."

"But now you're-"

"-human? Yeah." They sat in troubled silence for a while as Sam and Dean shot each other confused glances.

"I'm sorry Gabriel." Castiel sat there as his brother hugged him and smiled.

"Me too Cas."

Ellen burst into the room in her always perfect uniform. "Hey boys. I need you to get dressed in your uniforms today. We have some very special guests coming in today and I want all of my riders to look professional." 

"Have fun trying to get Ash to look professional."

Ellen rolled her eyes at Dean. "I know. That kid needs to do something with his hair. And if he cuts those sleeves off of his nice shirts again I am sending him on a messenger errand as far north as possible this winter. I'll give you a half hour before I want you assembled outside the throne room. Oh and Castiel sweetie, go down to the rider barracks. There will be uniforms to fit you." Ellen left the room as the four boys looked curiously at each other.

"Damn, is she bossy or what? Well I'm going to my room. C'mon Cas let's get your uniforms first."

"Oh and she is the bossy one?" Dean and Gabriel glared fiercely at each other.

Sam looked pinched. "Look. Enough with the fighting you two. I'm already getting sick of it." He grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom as Dean and Gabriel continued sharing stink eyes.

"Coming Cas?"

Castiel sat there stiffly for a few moments as Gabriel shook his head at him. "No Dean, I think I can find my way there myself." Castiel got out of bed and left the room as Dean stood there watching him leave.

"You know, you really are an idiot."

Dean huffed at him. "You think I don't know that?"

"Well, what did you do to piss him off so bad?" Gabriel rummaged in his draw and pulled out a handful of chocolates. He threw one at Dean.

Dean unwrapped the candy. "This isn't poisoned, is it?" He looked it over suspiciously as Gabriel gave him a sneaky smile.

"You won't know until you try it."

"Okay, I know you will probably be an annoying son of a bitch until I tell you what's going on. I slept with someone last night and didn't tell Cas where I was. That must be why he is being so bitchy…"

"Man you really are one sorry dumb ass."

Dean sputtered. "What?"

"Cas likes you, you idiot."

Dean stood there gaping with his mouth open like an idiot before regaining his composure. "Sorry man, but I don't think you know squat about Cas."

Gabriel's eyes flashed. "I can read him better than you can."

"Are you sure about that? Here you are all pissed off at me when you abandoned him first." Dean realized he had gone too far too late.

"Yeah and maybe it's because I had too. It's not like I strung the poor guy after me and then left him to sleep with some palace skank!"

"You're full of it." Dean marched out of the room looking livid. He considered going down to the barracks to apologize but decided against it. Dean wasn't always the best decision-maker.

Soon the riders were assembled in front of the throne room waiting for Ellen to collect them. Dean kept shooting worried glances over at Castiel who attempted to not catch his eye. But whenever Dean was looking the other way or muttering humorous complaints to Jo, he peeked at him.

"Cas my bro, you should just get over him. He is not worth it. Plain and simple." Gabriel gave Dean a dark look.

Castiel glanced back at him embarrassed. "I shouldn't be mad at him. He just…forgot about me is all. I have no claim on him either." Castiel glanced down at his polished boots as he felt his eyes sting a bit.

"No, don't give up on him." Sam gave Gabriel his sternest look. "Look, I know Dean can be a major idiot sometimes-"

"-all the time-"

Sam looked pinched at Gabriel. "Okay Dean is an idiot a lot of the time. But give him some time to come around. You may be surprised. Honestly, I really do think that there is something there."

"When did you get so smart?" Gabriel smiled at him.

"Ha, I've always been the smart one."

Gabriel shrugged. "Can't argue with that logic."

Ellen hurried over to them and ignored Ash's hand as it came up for a high five. "Okay riders, this is a meeting with the King, so I would suggest that you don't do anything stupid." She looked pointedly at Ash, Dean, and Gabriel. She surveyed everyone's uniforms and tried to tame Castiel's hair and make Ash's uniform look less wrinkly before she allowed them inside.

The king was seated on his throne and an assortment of intricately designed chairs surrounded the dais. Castiel recognized the red uniforms that many of the people were wearing. It was the red of Mirwell. Ellen had them shuffle into the back row of chairs as she took her place standing next to the throne.

"I am honored to have all of you as part of my audience. Mirwell is the first of the many clans to come and stay with us during the week of the king's feast. We welcome them with open arms into our city. They have brought with them a very special guest, who will be our guest of honor." John smiled at the assembly as they looked curiously around at each other. Nobles eyed each other suspiciously as advisors looked on with condescending amusement.

"We have been told since childhood very different stories about the Enochians. That they are evil magic users. That they do not exist at all. Tonight we have one of their numbers in our midst who hopes to reverse that train of thinking. Lucifer, would you care to share a word?" John nodded at the blond haired Enochian. Lucifer smiled grandly as he stood above the assembly while Castiel felt his blood go icy. He heard Gabriel take in a sharp breath next to him.

"Greetings from Enochia," Lucifer began in his melodious voice. "Might I say that I am very impressed with your city thus far? Humans have come along much further than we even imagined since our…unfortunate separation. But I have come with the wish that we may be once more united. That we may share this land once more in the spirit of friendship. As the leader of Enochia I will ensure that a proper peace treaty be signed between our lands. You have nothing to fear from us." Lucifer smiled at the assembly as Castiel gripped Dean's hand tightly. Dean could feel him shivering next to him. He had never seen his so scared before, even when he was being attacked by the Blackveil monster.

"Cas, you alright?" Castiel shivered against Dean's shoulder, eyes wide as he shrank down in his chair. He prayed with every fiber of his being that Lucifer's cold eyes would pass over him. That he wouldn't see him there.

John placed a hand on Lucifer's shoulder before standing up to the assembly once more. "We will discuss this more in depth at a later time. The ball is tomorrow night, and all here are invited." He winked at the riders. "Please remember that this is a formal event." He looked over at Ash who simply fist pumped in response. Ellen shot him an aggravated look.

When the assembly came to a close Dean and Sam hurried Castiel out of the throne room.

"Was that the evil dick brother that booted you out?" Castiel nodded as he sniffled. "Damn it. Come here Cas." Dean hugged him to his chest. "What are we going to do? Dad seemed to be pretty buddy-buddy with that son of a bitch."

"We'll tell him Dean. Dad will trust us above him."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Let's do that. Gabriel, can you and Cas head back to your rooms? We can't have Lucy spying on him."

Gabriel nodded without a fight this time and led his brother down the hallway. Sam and Dean headed back into the assembly only to find that the king had left too.

"Ellen! Hey Ellen!"

Ellen came over looking tired. "What is it Dean? You don't have to yell my ear off."

"Where's dad? We need to talk to him."

"He's not here. He is probably in the stables getting on his horse right now. The Enochian wanted to get a tour or something. Cas didn't tell me that another Enochian was coming to visit."

"It's complicated. You didn't tell him that Cas was here, did you?"

Ellen shook her head. "No. His majesty didn't want to mention him yet."

"Good. We need to talk to him. That Enochian is bad news Ellen, a real evil son of a bitch."

"Hey watch your language." Your dad isn't getting ready to propose or anything. He is still feeling this out. Go to bed."

"But Ellen-"

Ellen looked stern. "Not you to Sam?" She sighed. "I will talk to the kings tomorrow for you, alright? Now go." Ellen turned her back on them and headed down the hallway.

The boys headed to their rooms for the night with worry still chasing through their minds. Why had Lucifer come along just in time for the king's ball? Tomorrow the rest of the clans would arrive and it would be chaos. It seemed to be more than a coincidence.

Sure they were all suspicious, but even they could not imagine what the crafty Enochian had in store. He was cruel and arrogant and nothing would come between him and what he wanted. Lucifer had his eye on a few things that he was sure would submit to his will. He had sensed the presence of another Enochian in the assembly and knew that his little brother had been there. No matter that he hadn't gotten the chance to speak with him yet, he would have plenty of time at the upcoming ball.


	9. Got Balls?

***Slinks in guiltily* Hello everyone! I know it has been a looooong time, but I have returned! Thank you for the reviews you lovely people. I will hoard them accordingly. **

**Aukuma-river- Hey, I know you just commented on chp. 1, I fixed it :D**

**Haventmetmyangelyet- Glad you do! John can go either way in a story so it looks like he gets to be nice for a change.**

**OrangeRulesAutumn- Haha thanks for the double review. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Forbidden-Lover1- Hey! Yeah sorry about those, they annoy me too. Nothing as romantic as slaying a dragon to profess your undying love, eh?**

**Harp Strumming Choir Boy- Run while you still can!**

"_Got Balls?"_

_The Mother smiled as she watched her children creep out of the wall. So many of them and grotesque in as many ways. Some had claws. Some had fanged teeth. Slimy long bodies slithered out of cracks along with creatures of many legs. Lucifer had done well. The brat had held up his end of the deal and she had destroyed his father in turn. He must have been a poor example of a father if his child not only wanted him dead but ended up that horrible ego. But no matter. He had destroyed the wall and in doing so unleashed his own end. Her children were insatiable and Enochians tasted so sweet. If one lashed onto the brat's throat it would be no loss to the Mother. He was unimportant to her now._

_Her children loved her. They whispered to her in their own strange ways as they escaped the forest. Many hummed happily miles away from the wall. Her children were varied in appearance but they all shared the same insatiable hunger. Monsters tore into animals and a few began to sneak into lands occupied by strange bipeds. Some humans attempted to flee only to have pieces of their bodies trapped inside the stomachs of some of the most hellish beasts to ever exist. The nomads on the outsides were easy prey. But the Mother was curious as to how soon her delightful creations would tackle an entire city._

Castiel slept in the room next to Dean's. And damn if Dean could forget that fact. He had made a mistake and hoped he could correct it. He hoped that he would be brave enough to. He worried more about the blue eyed Enochian than he did for the one flirting his policies with his father. The sneering blonde with the lies adorned with pretty words and promises. When he had first learned of the Enochians, Dean figured that they were all practically the same. He had never been so wrong in his life since Castiel and Lucifer were nothing alike. Power had corrupted the one that snatched it up greedily and surrounded the other who hardly even noticed its existence. Castiel found beauty in simple things and never liked to be put on the spot in the guise of leader in a way similar to Dean. It was a tiring role that Dean hoped they could both survive.

His night of folly and now he wasn't sure if Castiel would still remain in the castle the next morning. He had screwed up. Dean knew that if there was any way of untangling the web of deceit Lucifer was spinning that Castiel would be a part of it. And Dean knew that he might have just removed him from the story.

The ball would be in the evening and everyone would be there. Dean despised the useless dances of the bureaucrats but he knew that he would have to play along once more. A room of masks made of make- up and false smiles. To make an appearance Dean was sure that he would have to go with one of the princesses of the other clans. Sam would have to also. It pissed off Gabriel to no end and he grudgingly brought along a date while he kept his eye on Sam. Dean had never had to deal with this problem but he couldn't deny the fact that there was something going on between him and Cas. He knew that he was running now but that his usual method of ditching wouldn't work this time. He was too attached already. He slept uneasily though the rest of the night not knowing that Castiel was also lying awake and thinking of him too.

People flooded into the castle even before dawn broke. They wore varieties of colors and brought along pieces of their strange cultures into the city. Ladies wrapped themselves in the most expensive gowns they could afford and even the men spent extra time in front of their mirrors instead of an hour on the toilet. The clock ticked away the time as people milled about the castle restlessly making minor changes to their costumes and masks.

Dean found himself fussing with the cuffs of his shirt as he paced in his room. Sam looked annoyed. "Hey man, can you stop doing that? You're making me nervous."

"Shut up bitch. I'm just bored."

"No you aren't. You are either wondering about what Cas is wearing or how you can ditch your date and take off whatever Cas is wearing."

Dean looked sputtered in shock. "I was not! Sheesh and everyone thinks I'm the one with the dirty mouth."

"So I was right? See you later Dean, I don't want to keep Ruby waiting. Pep talk yourself out of the before the dance is over." Sam left and closed the door before Dean could think up an insult for him.

"Bitch." Damn it he was getting rusty in the insult department. It was hard to think of something clever to bash Sam with when he was too busy insulting himself. He was an idiot and knew he had pulled some stupid moves of late, but tonight it was time to fix everything. It was time to confront his feelings before they destroyed him. Dean eyed the lion mask on the table. It was a loud mixture of reds and gold that left him feeling dizzy but Jo had liked it. Probably as a joke. Dean grimaced. Good thing everyone would be wearing one so he wouldn't look like the only weirdo out there. With trepidation he lifted it out of its box and forced himself to wander out of the shelter of his room and towards his uncertain future.

Castiel wandered down a flight of stairs as he tugged on his mask. It was some a mixture of blues and greens that somehow melted into the face of a bird. Humans and their customs. He was sure he would never understand them and it was best to play along in the hopes that he would finally comprehend them one day. Especially Dean. Castiel sighed. The man was beyond confusing and Castiel couldn't even put in words what he wanted from him exactly. All he knew was that he had never felt anything so much in his life. He learned hate for the women that entranced Dean with their painted on features. It was a venomous feeling that he felt gnawing at him in the long hours of night and made him feel lonelier than he thought possible. Seeing Dean satisfied him only until they were apart. Something had forced itself between them and Castiel had no idea how to get around it. Was he supposed to say something to Dean? Was he supposed to be mad at him like Gabriel thought? Tonight he would find himself in a crowd of faceless humans when there was only one he wanted to be both so close and far away from.

"Never before have I seen such a lovely bird. But where, may I ask, are your wings? Somewhere unseen so no one may clip them?" Castiel looked startled as he saw a man in a horned mask meet him at the same stair step. Blacks and reds chased over his costume and he held himself with a confident air.

"And why would someone do such a thing?"

The horned one smiled. "Ah. So the bird sings."

"I am not a bird." Castiel frowned at the man. He was tired of the game and felt rather uneasy around him.

"Is that what you want others to think? Masks cannot hide everything."

Castiel fought the urge to hurry from the room. He had a horrible feeling that the man knew too much about him when he had no idea what lay underneath the grotesque devil's mask. "I have nothing to hide."

"Then, my friend, you must be braver than the rest of us who have such a need of secrets. Has anyone claimed you for the night?"

"No." Castiel pulled restlessly at his gloves. "I chose to go alone."

"Care to meet the monsters with some company?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes and tilted his head curiously at the man. "Who are you?"

"Do you want me ruin the mystery of the masquerade? What is the fun in that?" Castiel drew in a breath as he felt gloved fingers entwine with his own. He searched the too familiar eyes as the unfamiliar hand led him down the stairs and into a sea of colors and masks.

"Do you dance?"

"No." Castiel pulled away from the horned mask and felt himself swallowed by the crowd. Something told him to be wary of the stranger. His words and hints had left him uneasy. He bumped into a man with a monkey mask and looked relieved. Only Gabriel would wear something that ridiculous.

"Gabriel."

Gabriel glanced back at him. "Hey, there you are Cas! We were looking for you." Sam nodded with his mask in his hand. He hated gatherings like this. He was just as uninterested in All Hallows Eve where people pretended to be things they weren't. It was the biggest difference between the brothers. Sam and Dean both knew who they were, but while Sam refused to hide what he was Dean seemed to have found his greatest enemy within himself.

Sam towered over them as he passed out drinks and tried to catch Dean's eye. Dean was letting a lovely Jo lead him around the dance floor. Her dress seemed to be made of soft white feathers that matched the impressive mask tied over golden hair. She frowned as Dean let her lead him through his disinterested steps. His glanced behind here and finally caught Sam's eye. Sam nodded and Dean continued to dance with Jo as Sam rolled his eyes at him and mouthed "who's the bitch now?" Damn it, Dean hated when Sam was feeling sassy.

Dean was about to look away when he recognized the obvious tousled hair of his favorite Enochian. He looked amazing. Green and blue feathers were laced with gold upon the mask and the colors frequented the rest of his costume. Still, Dean wanted to march over there and rip off the mask and ki-

"-Dean, what is it?"

"What?" Dean looked startled.

"You have been ignoring me all night. Just tell me. What is on your mind?"

Dean looked guilty. "You really don't want to know." He craned his neck around her and felt frustrated when he couldn't find Cas anymore. "Let's get some drinks. I need something to help me survive this night."Jo looked furious at Dean and marched into the crowd, leaving Dean behind.

Dean grabbed a glass off of a tray and downed bubbly liquid in one gulp. Uggh. All of the party drinks were prissy things that only someone as gay as Sam would like. What he needed now was something stronger. If he was going to talk to Castiel about his least favorite subject, feelings, then he needed something to keep him from being a tongue-tied idiot. He watched as Ash now led Jo around the dance floor. She grimaced with pain every time he stepped on her foot and Dean couldn't help but grin. Sucker. She deserved it. Dean refused to take blame for once as he left himself get sucked into the crowd to pursue the Enochian. Little did he know that he wasn't the only hunter in the crowd. Less than friendly eyes followed the same prey.

Castiel wandered out to the balcony to escape the suffocating crowd. He ripped off the mask and closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. It was funny how he spent most of his life alone and now that he was given the opportunity to be a part of the crowd he wanted nothing of it. Wind tousled his hair as he leaned over the balcony and felt himself finally relaxing before realizing that someone had also come out for air. The blonde removed his lion mask and chucked it over the balcony before glancing at Castiel who looked questioning back at him before realizing that he was looking at Adam.

"Someone else was wearing practically the same mask. Does Dean have to take everything?" Adam scowled out over the balcony. "You're the Enochian, aren't you?" Castiel nodded."I remember you from the forest."

"And I remember you. You weren't being very nice."

Adam looked surprised at him and they stood there in silence. "Why are you here?"

"In Sacoridia?"

"Yes. The people here are not very fond of strangers. Especially Enochians. You must be brave or foolish to have left your home."

Castiel stared solemnly back at him. "More foolish than anything I think."

"And why is that?"

The Enochian blinked slowly. "I have realized that I am not truly at home anywhere."

"Even in your kingdom?"

Castiel nodded. "Especially there. What about you? Do you love Mirwell?"

"I think so. I have lived there my whole life and owe everything to Zachariah. But I feel that is time for a change. What are your thoughts on the Winchesters?" Adam's face was unreadable but Castiel knew what sort of answer he was looking for.

Castiel smiled softly. "I have never met anyone better in my life. They are strange, but perhaps I am not used to humans. My family has never treated me better than the Winchesters and I know that no one will."

"Yes but you have hardly had the time to know them."

"I don't need more time."

Adam grimaced. "Even for Dean?"

"Even for Dean. Why is it that you hate him so much?"

Adam gripped the edge of the balcony, knuckles white. "I don't know."

Castiel looked at him quietly. "How can you hate someone so much if you do not know them? If you truly knew Dean you would love him."

"Love him? Never. He is everything I have striven to be."

"So you admire him?"

"No! You don't understand it."

Castiel glanced at him. "I do not think you do either. You should figure it out before someone gets hurt." Castiel wandered back to the dance hall leaving Adam behind who watched him curiously until he was out of sight.

"He is an interesting one, isn't he Adam?" Zachariah stepped onto the balcony with a smile.

"Yes he is." Adam fixed his collar and caught Zachariah smiling at him. "What?"

"You may want to keep from getting close to the Enochian. He is the key."

"To what? What are you planning on doing with him?"

"Whatever Lucifer decides."

"And what if I don't think that what he is doing is right?"

Zachariah's smile widened. "Leave the thinking to the big wigs kiddo. You just follow your orders and let us take care of the bigger picture."

"And the bigger picture is?"

"Keep doing what you're doing and you'll survive long enough to find out."

"Cas? Cas? Hey! I have been looking for you everywhere!" Castiel tilted his head curiously at Dean and they stood in awkward silence for a moment. "Ummm Cas? Care to answer?"

"You do have the same mask as Adam."

"Yeah. I noticed-wait you were talking to that dick?"

Castiel nodded. "He really isn't that bad."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You still have a lot to learn about people Cas."

"I noticed." Dean felt the coldness coming from Castiel. Shit. He had learned "the cold shoulder."

"Listen…Cas, I'm sorry."

"Me too Dean."

"For what? I'm the one who keeps trying to control your life."

Castiel smiled sadly. "Sorry things are like this right now….I miss you." Castiel stared at the ground as Dean felt his heart break."

"Damn it Cas…I miss you too. " They stood in silence, even the talkative Dean unsure how to breach the unusual quiet. Dean took off his mask and eyed Castiel. "So. I was wondering why you have been so…cold lately."

Castiel tilted his head curiously at Dean. "It doesn't really snow where I am from so I assume that I am having difficulty adjusting to your climate." And just like that Castiel was himself again; supplying a wrong answer in his nativity. This time the wrong answer seemed right to Dean. He never knew that he would feel so relieved to see Cas being his usually self around him. Dean took a deep breath in and leaned in to kiss him as frantic masked ladies raced passed them.

Dean leaned over and grasped a man in an ugly sneering troll mask by the arm. "What's going on?" The man attempted to pull away as more guests hurried from the room. "Hey you son of a bitch, I'm talking to you!"

"Listen to me you brat." Zachariah's toad-like eyes locked into Dean's. "The King is missing and his guards dead. I would get out of here if I were you. We wouldn't want the son next in line to get in trouble…" A man in black in a disfigured gargoyle mask pulled out a knife that gleamed quickly as it made its way towards Dean's throat.

"No!" Castiel pushed Dean aside and reached out his hand towards the masked man. Smoke began to pour from the still grinning mouth as the man writhed on the ground. Everyone, including Castiel, looked down at the man in surprise.

"Cas? How did you do that?"

"I-I don't know Dean I-I just…" Castiel leaned over the man and lifted up the mask. The face looked normal, as if the man was only asleep. "Dean, is he dead?" Castiel stepped back to allow Dean to step forward and examine the body. "Dean?"

"Cas, he- Cas?" Dean turned in time to watch a figure drag Castiel away from the body. The Enochian's eyes were frantic and a hand clamped over his mouth kept him from calling back out to Dean.

"Mpphhhh!"

"Shhhh. Castiel. I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will if I must." Castiel's eyes widened when he realized that it was Adam dragging him away from the commotion. He elbowed him in the ribs as he caught sight of the new mask covering the young man's face. It was dark metal twisted into some form of ugly beast. Castiel decided then and there that he preferred the lion mask from earlier.

"Do you have him? Come here boy, now!" Castiel felt his knees weaken when he saw the strange man in the devil mask come over, his voice different from earlier. He had almost forgotten how easy it was for Lucifer to slip into a new guise. The devil had many faces. "Quickly."

Lucifer smirked as Castiel was dragged over to him. He leaned over and gently pulled off the mask, taking in the fire of Castiel's eyes and the way he had tightened his mouth seemingly in anger. Lucifer knew that fear was also behind the outward fury. He tilted up Castiel's chin and smiled into his eyes.

"It has been a while, little brother."

"CAS! Don't you touch him you sneaky son of a bitch!" Dean, Sam, and Gabriel came skidding over to them, fighting the sea of people moving in the opposite direction.

"Kubrick, Gordon, if you please." The two soldiers nodded and grabbed Dean as he sliced his sword across a soldier's abdomen. Other soldiers grasped Sam and Gabriel before they could draw their weapons.

"Hurry now. Adam?"

The blond nodded. "I am."

"Good. Now move out of the way." Lucifer faced his palm towards the ground and smiled as it began humming. A circle of light began to form around them. Lucifer smiled. "Happy travels." In a searing flash of light, the group vanished from the room to the astonishment of the onlookers.


	10. Into the Woods

**Hey guys! I know it has been over a month since I last updated, so I am very sorry! I am currently writing three Supernatural stories at once, which is probably a bad idea :O I just read your reviews ordering me to update, so I got back to work. Enjoy!**

**Thank you very much for reviewing: KiaCoral, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, IzzyGirl45, OrangeRules Autumn, AilovU.**

**IzzyGirl45- Don't worry, that will be cleared up in this chapter!**

"Into the Woods"

Castiel sat up slowly. His head spun and he felt a damp chill in the air that had been given time to settle deep into his body. Pain nestled in his head and trickled out of gash that was beginning to close over. His wrists were bound tightly with a scratchy material and he couldn't tell if it was cutting off his circulation or he was just cold. He was lying on top of a bedroll but had kicked off a blanket. A strange cry echoed in the deep forest and it was then that Castiel snapped back to attention. Where was he?

"So you're awake." Adam pocked at a fire as Castiel watched him with guarded guys. "Are you up for eating anything? You hit your head when we landed." Castiel shook his head slightly, only worsening the pain.

"Where is Dean?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Why don't you worry about yourself instead?"

"Because Dean would worry about me too." Castiel squinted around the tent as if expecting Dean to appear in there due to his intense scrutiny of the tent's contents.

"He's in another tent. As are Sam and Gabriel."

Castiel noticed that everything in this tent was made of rather expensive material. A folding table sat in the middle under a weighty amount of documents and maps. Another bed was made up opposite to where Castiel was. "Where are we?"

"Blackveil forest. We have been here for only a few hours and we have a long trek ahead of us. I suggest that you eat something or go back to sleep." Adam rolled up a piece of parchment looking tired.

"No. I want to see the others to make sure that they are not harmed." Castiel sat there looking stubborn as Adam sighed.

"Suit yourself."

"Will you at least tell me that they are all unharmed?"

Adam nodded. "We did however have to…erm…restrain Dean a bit." Castiel's eyes narrowed but he felt comforted when he heard a shout of 'sonofabitch!' break through the quiet of the forest.

"Why are we here Adam? Is this some mistake?"

"No." Adam passed Castiel a steaming mug of stew before sitting down in a chair. The Enochian proceeded to ignore the offering as he stared unblinking up at the blond man. "We are here on Lucifer's orders."

"And those are?"

Adam gave him a tight smile. "You are not going to make this easy are you? I will not tell you everything but it is clear that we must continue deeper in the forest. It is important that you be there."

"And to what purpose will this amount to?"

"You will see when you get there." Castiel frowned. He figured that Lucifer hadn't told Adam much or it was something the young man didn't want to do. Dark circles were under his eyes and he looked strained.

"Does Lucifer always over work his followers?"

Adam looked angry. "Of course not. I do my work to the best of my ability and at times he…asks for more. In this situation I am captain and it is my job to see this through."

"And what is your consolation for such work?"

"A throne. Eat up, I will return." Castiel frowned at the contents of the cup and got to work on fidgeting with the bonds that were cutting through his wrists.

.

"Kubrick? How is Sam Winchester?"

"Fine boss. Sleeping like a baby." He gave Adam one of his usual creepy smiles.

Adam nodded. "And the other Winchester?"

"Right here you stupid son of a bitch!" Dean strained against the ties on his wrists. "Let me out of here so I can kick your ugly ass!"

"Calm down Winchester. I have no need to kill you now, so don't give me one." Adam eyed him coolly.

"Then kill me. I would like to see your fairy ass try!"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Keep him tied up. He will learn to shut his mouth if he wants to be treated like a human again."

"Wait Adam! Turn around you dumb son of a bitch!"

"Changed your mind so soon? I'm surprised Winchester. I had heard better things about you."

Dean looked furious. "It's not that!" Dean took in a shaky breath as he tried to calm himself down. "Okay. I just want to know where Cas is. He's okay?"

"He is fine. Get the prisoners ready, we are moving in deeper into the forest." Adam turned on his heel and left the tent as Dean glowered.

"What do you guys get off on tying other dudes up?"

"Shut up Winchester." Hendrickson hit Dean across the back of the face as Kubrick and Gordon smirked.

"_Sammy boy? Hey long, tall, and handsome."_

"_Haha. You're stupid. Are you alright?"_

"_All the goods are intact. Glad you asked."_

"_Any word on the others?"_

"_Nada. I was spying on the guards earlier and I found out where we are."_

"_Where?"_

"_You don't want to know. Trust me."_

"_Come on. Look, if you're going to say something like that you have to tell me."_

"_Fine, but if you piss your pants I warned you! Blackveil."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Blackveil forest."_

"…_.how are we going to get out of here?"_

"_Don't worry your big moose head about it. We'll get out!"_

"_I hope so."_

_. _

The tents were packed and the prisoners dragged in a line with their wrists still bound. They were suspicious of everything. Strange sounds flitted through the forest and sly bright eyes watched them from the undergrowth. It was dark. A thick canopy lay overhead and blocked out much of the suns warm rays. Something rushed over Castiel's foot and he glanced down at it in surprise. He spent most of the march trying to get a good look at Dean. The prince had a painful looking black eye that caught Cas' and winked.

"How are you holding up Cas?"

"I am fine Dean. And you?"

"Doin' just peachy Cas. No place I would rather be then this rotten forest."

Adam pushed Dean in the back with the tip of his sword. "Keep quiet. We don't know who or what is in the forest. Let's not make more trouble for ourselves."

"Then how about you shutting that damn mouth of yours? And where is your boss? It seems that you feel pretty high and mighty without him here."

"You really are a slow one. While we are in the forest Lucifer is claiming the Sacoridian throne."

Dean looked furious. "My father-"

"Your father is gone, possibly dead. Either way no one will be brave or strong enough to resist him. Especially not after we complete our task here."

"And what is that task?"

Adam glanced over at Castiel. "Just wait and see Winchester."

Castiel gritted his teeth as he felt his head throbbing and the wound on his knee bleeding once more. It had been healing slowly but hadn't been given the time to properly heal. The path was long and overgrown. Treacherous rocks jutted out towards tired limbs and unsuspecting ankles. Poor lanky Sam stumbled and tripped over a branch and took down the rest of the prisoners. The rare slivers of sun seemed to give up as the night swallowed the forest. Something rustled in the bush near them.

"Hold together!" Adam pulled out his sword as the other soldiers surrounded the prisoners. Something human-like pulled a Mirwell soldier into the overgrowth. A flash of red eyes and it was gone. The sickening sound of flesh tearing and bones snapping broke through the dark silence. A scream barely had time to escape from the man's throat before his blood sprayed across the trees.

"You'd better let us out you son of a bitch! Come one Adam, we can help you!" Dean struggled with his bond hands as another monster slipped away with a distracted soldier.

"No!" Adam nearly got pulled into the forest by a clammy hand.

"Look, we aren't going to run. We just want to live!" Sam loosened the rope around his wrists. "Those are Rugarus out there. If we don't try and team up, we're next."

Adam bit the inside of his mouth and then nodded. "Release them!"

"But our orders…we let the Winchesters go and our lives will be forfeit!"

"Silence Gordon. No use planning the future if we aren't going to have one." Adam grabbed Castiel by the arm and sliced the bonds. He did the same to Sam as Hendrickson grudgingly let Dean out of his. Extra weapons were tossed to the prisoners and they were forced to grapple with knives.

"What are they?"

"Rugarus."

A black eyed monster lunged at Adam. "Is it just me or do they look sort of human?"

"They are, or used to be! Now shut your pie hole and kill them!" More monsters slunk into the clearing, starving mouths gaped open at the promise of flesh. Dean fought furiously with a Rugaru as it bit into his forearm. "Son of a bitch!" He kicked it in the ribs and got a satisfying crack of ribs in response.

"How are we supposed to kill them?" Adam kicked away the cold bloody hand of a Rugaru.

"Dress in drag and do the hoola?" Gabriel kept barely dodging every attempt of the monsters. One let out a frustrated low growl as he wacked it on the head with a branch.

"Man Gabriel I always knew you were gay, but not that gay!"

"Fire is best. We don't have that on us, so just hold them back!" Sam was backed into a thicket as the pale beings lunged for the blood they heard pounding through his body.

"Close your eyes!" Castiel extended his hand and light streamed through the clearing. Leaves curled under the heat and monsters screamed as their bodies twisted and fell twitching on the ground.

"Nice one Cas!" Dean grasped his knife tighter in his hand as he made his way towards Hendrickson. "Okay, fair fight between us now. We win, we get to leave this dump. Deal?" Hendrickson came forward with his sword as Dean circled him. Sam matched up with Kubrick and Gabriel taunted Gordon. Castiel found himself next to Adam and he gave him an awkward smile. Adam grasped him around the waist and covered his mouth with his other hand. He hit the Enochian on the head with a rock before slinging him over the shoulder that wasn't weighted down with his pack.

Adam dragged the unconscious Enochian away from the scene. Dean's machoistic shouts began to leave ear shot and the forest was its creepy quiet once more. For hours Adam tramped along as he dragged Castiel along. It was slow going, but with determination he put some miles between him and the Winchesters.

"Adam…what is going on?" Castiel gripped onto Adam's shoulder as he felt a wave of nausea course through his body.

"You're awake. I guess we can stop here." Adam settled Castiel against a tree as he began to dig around in his pack. He found a rag and tossed it to Castiel. "Try and stop some of that bleeding."

"Where is Dean? Adam, why did you separate us?"

Adam set up two bed rolls quietly as Castiel watched him owlishly. He sighed. "I needed to get you away from the Winchesters. The two of them are better than the entire group of soldiers Lucifer sent with us. If they remained with us it would be a matter of days before they killed me. This way they will die in the forest and we will complete the task."

"And what task is that?" Castiel pressed the towel against his forehead as red sunk through the tattered cloth. His knee bleed freely once more and he was dizzy.

"To collect the power of the old ones. Here drink this." Adam passed a flask to Castiel. He peeked inside it and handed it back looking suspicious. "You can trust me Castiel. I have no purpose in killing you."

Castiel nodded and took a sip. He spit it out on horror as Adam actually laughed. "That is horrible." Castiel handed the flask back looking rather crabby.

"It's not that bad when you get used to it."

"Why would you want to get used to it?"

Adam smiled. "Good point." He scrounged in his pack and passed Castiel a chunk of bread before he pulled out a small kit. Adam opened up a small bottle and poured some of the liquid onto another clean rag. "Let me see that knee."

"No."

"I know it's screwed up. I saw you gimping around when we were fighting the Rugarus. Let me see it."

Castiel stubbornly wrapped his cloak closer around himself as he frowned at Adam. "No."

Adam gritted his teeth before sitting in front of the glaring Enochian. He roughly rolled up the blood soaked pant leg as Castiel took in a shaky breath. "What did you do to this?" He pressed his fingers lightly around the wound as Castiel pulled away with a whimper. "This isn't any ordinary wound, is it. The first time I met you I noticed that you looked ill. From this?"

"Yes. I am sure that it will heal eventually."

Adam shook his head. "Not if you got it from a creature of Blackveil."

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?"

"I've seen what those monsters can do. The one's with the pinchers get bigger than a barn."

Castiel nodded as Adam began to clean the jagged wound. He held back tears of pain as he dug his nails into his palms. Adam reached over and gripped one of Castiel's hands as he held the cloth down over the wound with one hand. Castiel leaned back against a tree as he felt a darkness tugging at the corners of his eyes.

"Adam…"

"Hang in there." He wrapped up the damaged knee to the best of his abilities before he cleaned up the gash on the Enochian's forehead. Adam winced every time Castiel did and felt guilty for hitting him over the head twice within one day. He helped Castiel lay down on one of the bed rolls and tucked him in under a thick blanket.

Castiel leaned over and gripped Adam's wrist tightly as he fell asleep. "Dean."

Adam frowned but pulled him closer as quiet of the night began to swallow them. He felt comforted by having the Enochian sleep peacefully beside him. He had been part of the plot against him and still Castiel treated him without well-deserved anger. The Enochian was strange. He didn't seem to know very much about humans and he was a little slow in the learning department but damn if there wasn't something sort of…beautiful about him. Adam blamed his weariness on the strange path his thoughts began to take as he accidently fell asleep on watch. Blue eyes haunted his dreams even as another man forced his way through the unforgiving forest just to look into them once more.

Dean Winchester relentlessly crashed through brambles thirsty for fresh blood as he yelled at Sam and Gabriel to hurry up. The guards were left unconscious in the clearing but with their weapons upon them. Sam figured that they deserved a fighting chance and he knew Dean would have normally agreed. But now he fought past low branches and fear of the endless night. He would rescue Castiel and this time he was going to get things right. He loved the Enochian and no longer cared who knew as long as Castiel could be his and his alone. Forward they moved into the black nightmare of a forest and hoped that the path they stumbled along would not lead them astray.

***I swear that there will be more in a much nearer future! Especially when Finals are over, bring on summer break please!**


	11. Old Souls

**Wow, thank you guys for all of the lovely reviews! I read them and couldn't resist typing up a new chapter :D You guys are seriously AWESOME!**

**IzzyGirl45- Haha I just got your review before posting this chapter, nice timing! Yup those Winchesters are always there to screw things up for evil. Thanks I love when Dean is all protective :) You mayyyyy be on to something ;)**

**AilovU- Why thank you! Haha don't worry, Dean won't let him snatch Cas up any time soon! Yeah I will be done for the summer in early may so it won't be long before I can spend more time on stories!**

**Mixed Media- I would definitely support that! The first book is **_**The Green Rider **_**and the author is Kristen Britain. Thanks!**

**The Mysterious Shadow- Hey! I'm glad to see you are reading this story too. Thanks for all the reviews you are awesome! Glad you like it!**

**OrangeRules Autumn- *Glomps OrangeRules Autumn* Haha I couldn't resist typing up another chapter, but how could I not with all of you splendid reviewers?**

**Dj25dca- Haha well here you go! Yes it was, I'm glad you caught that! I just love when Cas does anything awkward and cutsie.**

"Old Souls"

Castiel awoke in the silent forest. The wretched old wound around his knee felt on fire and it was damp with hot blood. His head felt fuzzy but he still sensed something watching him. He found Adam's eyes on him and looked curiously back. Adam shifted and turned away awkwardly as the Enochian slowly sat up, blue eyes feverish.

"How are you feeling Castiel?"

Castiel raised a hand to his aching forehead and blinked quietly at him. "I am still tired." He rolled himself back into the blanket as Adam looked baffled at him.

"Erm…I know you aren't feeling well but we still need to keep moving."

"No, I am going back to sleep. Carry on if you wish."

"Castiel I order you to get up!"

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the young man. "Do you know what the blackveil forest once was? It once was a land where humans and Enochians lived together. And guess who was subservient?"

Adam scratched his head. "Humans?"

Castiel nodded solemnly. "This means that you do not get to boss me around all day. I am your superior and I am going back to sleep."

Adam sat there looking surprised. He bit the inside of his cheek in anger as he rolled the Enochian over. "We are leaving now."

"Where are we going?"

"Just get up already." Adam heaved Castiel by his armpits into a standing position. The instant he dropped his arms the Enochian toppled over. Adam cursed heavily and helped him to his feet once more. Castiel rested his burning forehead against the man's chest as he tried to keep his shaking legs under him.

"I can't. Please Adam…"

Adam nodded and rifled through his pack. He looked over various articles of clothing and other supplies. A shirt was discarded along with a few pans and a heavy pair of boots. He packed away one bedroll and left the other as Castiel watched him curiously. Adam lifted the startled Enochian up off of the ground and began to carry him piggy back across the forest. The Enochian was surprisingly light but Adam still needed to place his hands behind Castiel's knees. Castiel cried out and whipped back when he felt Adam grasp his injured knee. They tumbled over as glowing eyes watched them.

"Damn it Castiel!" Adam was about to strike the Enochian when he saw him shivering on the pale grass. Instead he went over and checked out the wounded knee. It looked like they would have to get to the ruins faster than he even deemed possible. The angry laceration dripped unhealthy shades of red and when Adam merely touched the skin around it Castiel let out a stream of curses in some language Adam had never heard of. Adam cleaned the wound as best as he could as he learned some of the lesser spoken Enochian vocabulary. Castiel began to sob for Dean and Adam was at a total loss as to what he was supposed to do. He pulled the Enochian into his arms as he forced more of a dark liquid down his throat. Castiel began to calm down and Adam lifted him up. He carried the barley conscious Enochian through the forest as he tried to ignore the watchful eyes of the forest and the sense of foreboding in his heart.

.

Adam finally decided to stop when he noticed the aching in his legs and arms from carrying the Enochian. He set up a bedroll and pulled Castiel into it as he sighed wearily. Adam traced a hand over the Enochian's cheek and looked surprised when he felt Castiel lean into him. He let his hand run over Castiel's messy hair a few times. Castiel dreamed of the soft golden hair of Dean and his deep green eyes. He relaxed against Adam. Castiel began to hum lightly and his eyes opened halfway.

"Adam?" Castiel pulled away with a frown. "I don't understand. Why are you acting like this?"

Adam looked just as surprised as he was as they sat there staring at each other. "I am sorry Castiel I-"

Castiel tilted his head to the side and began humming once more as Adam gave him a strange look. The Enochian stood up slowly and began to walk forward on unsteady feet with his eyes focused straight ahead.

"Castiel! Where are you going?"

Adam had to grab the pack and throw everything in before hurrying after Castiel. It was like Castiel had forgotten where they were. Adam tried everything he could to get the Enochian out of the trance but it seemed that he had lost him. He worried that he had bonked him on the head too hard or that something was messing with their minds. Adam did not know what was going on with his feelings but it seemed that the beautiful Enochian had entered his thoughts and refused to leave. Castiel softly spoke to himself in Enochian and Adam hurried behind him looking brooding.

"Castiel? What are you doing?" Adam tried to pull the Enochian towards him as something else called him away. He was worried that the plan was falling into place. Now that he was finally carrying it out, he found that he really didn't want to.

.

"I wonder how well your Adam is holding up in Blackveil?" Lucifer lazily took a sip out of his chalice as he relaxed on the green throne of Sacoridia. Adjacent from him was the rather toad-like Zachariah that sat looking puffed from the pride of his part of the plan carrying out or from eating too much at the coronation feast for Lucifer. Wary nobles continuously left gifts at his feet as Zachariah looked more and more proud.

"I am sure that the plan is being executed even as we speak. I have trained Adam to be the soulless bastards he is. The Winchesters will die in the forest. The very idea of them getting out of the forest is inconceivable!"

"Your soldiers are not likely to escape either, I hope you aren't too attached to them?"

Zachariah smiled and his muddy eyes lit up. "I don't care about the soldiers par say, just their results."

"Then I am glad that we are partners in this scheme. We seem to have the same ideas when it comes to lowly servitude and the value of their lives." Lucifer looked pointedly at Zachariah but he didn't notice. Lucifer looked amused.

"I trust that our Castiel can complete his task. He is of the royal blood after all."

Zachariah shook his head. "But all those souls…I am not sure that even an Enochian as powerful as him can handle all of them!"

"I am. He will unknowingly do my biding and bring me the power of those souls."

"Is this not enough? Excuse me for saying this but you own both the throne to Sacoridia AND not to mention the better throne in Enochia. Why not stop while you are ahead?"

Lucifer smiled but it was not nice to look at. Zachariah shivered as Lucifer looked coldly over the assembled human nobles as they milled about, eyes wide with fear and discomfort. "Look at them."

"I am. Tough crowd to please."

"No you imbecile. Our goal is not to please them. We are to kill them. Each and every human living on our land is a mockery to what we are and most importantly, to what we had. Do you not remember when our woods spanned this entire world? When we ruled the seas and named the land. Filthy humans. They are proof that the Creator must have some sort of a sense of humor. With those souls I will destroy every last kingdom of men and rebuild our world."

"Okay boss. Your wishes are my command. If you don't mind me asking, why don't you go and collect those souls for yourself? What if something goes wrong without you there?"

Lucifer looked bored at him out of the corner of his eye. "The souls do not trust me. I have made my pilgrimage into the forest and they would not even sing back to me. They will trust Castiel. They will let him awaken them."

.

"Sammy, look what I found!" Dean held up the moonstone that Castiel normally wore around his neck. It glowed lightly in his palm.

"At least we know that we are going in the right direction."

Dean nodded looking tired. "Let's go, I bet he's close by!"

"Look man, I now we need to find Cas, but you can't just kill yourself looking for him-no go to sleep."

Dean glared at Sam. "Yeah like that dick Adam is going to let Cas sleep anytime soon. How the hell are we going to find him in here?"

"Patience is a virtue Dean."

"Shute your pie hole Gabriel. Don't you want to find him too?"

Gabriel looked a bit miffed. "Of course I do. Helloooo it's not like he's my precious baby brother or anything. And even if my Grace is gone I can still sense him."

Sam looked concerned. "Can you tell if he is alright?"

Gabriel froze as he heard a soft humming resonating through the forest. He closed his eyes as he felt his heart speeding up to a new pace, the blood in his body resonating with the sound. "_Londoh_."

"…what the hell are you talking about you weird son of a bitch?"

Sam looked warningly at Dean. "Gabe, what is going on? Is something wrong?"

Gabriel muttered something before his eyes snapped back to Sam's face. He looked pale and shaken. "Kingdom."

"What?"

"Blackveil may just seem like an evil forest to you now, but it was once beautiful. Enochians ruled before humans came from the far seas straight out of the Creator's hands. A war was fought here and many died. My people mostly. Enochia is just a piece of what we once had…."

"So besides the very interesting history lesson, who gives a damn? I just want to know where Cas is.

Gabriel stuck out his tongue childishly at Dean. "I was getting to the point. If your tiny brain had more room for storage then-"

"Enough. Just stop it you two. Now, tell us what we need to know Gabe."

Gabriel looked triumphant at Dean. "Well the power source of our woods is a lake in the center of the kingdom. I'm sure everything is ruins in there now. Rumor says that the lake swallowed up the souls of the dead."

"Well that's a cheery picture. Why care about some dumb old souls?" Dean whacked back at a branch that had smacked him in the face.

"Souls are power. If you know how to rope them in and take them within yourself then I am sure you would be practically unstoppable."

"Haha sounds dirty." Dean grinned at Gabriel but the jokester looked unnaturally silent. "What is wrong with you man? I'm surprised you didn't think that first."

Gabriel listened quietly to the woods once more. "They are calling for…Castiel? No…nononono….this is bad…"

"Spit it out you dumb son of a bitch!"

"Castiel's going to absorb all of those souls! Damn it we need to get to him NOW!" Gabriel shifted his pack on his shoulders as he hurried deeper into the woods.

"Gabriel wait!" Sam caught up to him easily as Dean huffed behind them.

"What happens if Cas does…absorb all of those souls?" Dean shouted at Gabriel's back as he watched shapes slinking out of the deeper thickets of the forest. "Damn looks like we have company…"

Gabriel glanced back. "No time for that hurry! Cas will die if we don't save him, not even an Enochian can take up that much power!"

Monsters slipped out of the darkness as a humming sound disturbed their weak minds. Some snarled at nothing while others tore each other to shreds in their madness. Something was awakening in the forest and they were afraid.

.

"Castiel!" Please come back! I am going to take you out of the forest, now!"

Adam nearly slipped on wet leaves as he tried to tackle the Enochian. Blood soaked his entire lower leg and his feverish body trembled against the man as he fought his embrace. Castiel found his way to his feet once more humming lightly, the faraway look still in his eyes. He stumbled into the ruins of the once beautiful Enochian city. Pale light emitted from the broken stone and thorny trails of sickly green plants cut cracks into the once proud structures. Some engravings were still hauntingly beautiful. Lovely wings looked soft and almost real in the carefully engraved stone. Adams' eyes widened as he watched wings unfurl from the angel's back and they began to glow with a quiet light. His tattered tunic barely clung onto his body now that his wings had escaped once more. They grew brighter as Castiel hummed softly once more.

"Castiel…we must leave now!"

Adam gripped onto his wrist but whatever was calling the Enochian seemed to be stronger then the pain in his hurt body. Castiel dragged Adam to the center of the city. A large lake stretched it darkness between fallen pillars and rubble. Adam felt not for the first time a strange sense of foreboding. He had never felt so scared in his light but he didn't even think to run. Not as long as Castiel was moving forward. Castiel stopped at the edge of the lake and closed his eyes as whispers rushed past him. The edge of the lake was damp with sticky mud that clung to his boots as he stopped humming and opened his eyes.

"_..neh. . .el:_

_. Kah ..deh:_

_..neh ..oh:_

_ ..meh .peh:_

_ .ar ..Deh!" _

Adam stepped back as Castiel finished chanting. Pale streaks of light shot through the inky black of the water. To Adam's horror Castiel stepped into the lake with his arms outstretched. The spots of light grew in number and began to swim towards Castiel. Castiel waded in deeper. Arms of water and light reached out to the Enochian, their faces dead and strange. One gripped onto his ankle and Castiel's eyes widened. He looked back at Adam with his normal confused eyes.

"A-adam? What?" Another cold hand gripped at him and Castiel fought to stay above the water.

"Castiel! I'm coming after you-" Adam stepped into the shallows and shuddered as cold light shot past his knee.

Castiel screamed as more hands gripped onto his body and he felt something slither and curl around his wounded knee. It prodded questioningly at torn skin and Castiel nearly lost his mind from the pain. He reeled as he felt it fight its way deep into his flesh. Red blood sent out a cloud that called in more creatures of light. He lost sight of Adam as he was pulled into the cold water. He was dragged down deeper and deeper as he felt his mind exploding with pain as his lungs filled with the glimmering water of the lake.


	12. Hometown Blues

**Hey guys! So I know that last chapter was rather intense and I got so many reviews last time that I needed to give you another chapter stat! My other stories have to wait a couple days :/ So here it is, ta da! Thank you very much reviewers, followers, favoriters, you are BEAUTIFUL!**

**Man I can't wait for the next episode with Cas in it, all these episode breaks are DESTROYING MY SOUL!**

**OrangeRulesAutumn- *Looks thoroughly shaken* Thank you! *runs in case of bad things happening to Cas gets me shaken again***

**The Mysterious Shadow- Do not worry! Cas gets pretty beat up in this story but I could never be as cruel as the actual storyline in the show :)**

**AilovU- Thanks, sorry for causing such distress!**

**IzzyGirl45- Oh dear! Lucifer better watch his feathery ass or you really are going to gank him! Yeah that is sort of creepy :/ And thank you for the awesome reviews ;)**

**EvilGeniusBookWorm13- Why thank you!**

**Stefanswifey01- Wow thank you! I am glad you have those questions! If I can keep this interesting enough to keep you curious, I feel like I am doing my job right :D**

"Hometown Blues"

The water was cold. Warm pulses of light surrounded him and he felt each shard of brightness as it pierced through his skin. He tried to scream and choked. He was nearly lost to the call of the water when another body plunged into the water with him. The bright souls fled and blinked angrily as the man fought his way through them. Hands reached out towards his chilled limbs that encircled the limp body of the Enochian. A blue light exploded from the amulet that floated around the man's neck. Dean Winchester finally broke through to the surface once more as he kicked away the now wailing creatures. He spit out a mouthful of water. The bank was near and Dean soon found his way onto the nearly dead grass. Castiel coughed next to him and Dean felt relief wash over him. Then he saw the faraway look in the Enochian's eyes.

"Cas? Cas? Come on, talk to me you son of a bitch."

"We are not Castiel. He is with us. We are saved." Castiel's voice sounded gruffer than usual.

Dean looked blankly at Castiel. "Uhhh so are you talking in the terms of the royal 'we?' Okay Cas, very funny!"

Castiel sat up quietly and Dean saw the light pulsing behind his blue irises. Small splinters of light chased each other through depths of endless deep blue. He slowly got to his feet and blood was forced out of the wounded knee once more. A few whispers of light moved frantically back and forth in the blood that shown darkly on the grass.

"What the hell? Cas?" Dean watched as Castiel took a slow step forward. "Oh no you don't go leaving on me again you son of a bitch!"

Dean pulled the Enochian against him and they toppled onto the ground. The moonstone began to glow brightly between them as it rested now against Castiel's bare chest. Castiel whimpered and shook for a moment before laying still as Dean's body trapped him against the grass. Dean pulled away to make sure he wasn't crushing the Enochian when his eyes snapped open looking feverish once more. Dean looked thoughtful and unclasped the amulet from around his neck. He carefully replaced it on Castiel and watched his breathing regulate once more, the strange lights gone. Castiel let out a soft sigh and looked into Dean's eyes.

"Hey Cas." Dean took in as deep of a breath as his body would let him.

"Dean." Castiel reached out his hand and smiled lightly when Dean grasped it tightly.

"You'd better never pull something like this on me again you son of a bitch. When I saw you were in the water I thought…"

"I know Dean." Castiel looked surprised when he felt Dean wrap his arms around him.

"Damn it. Cas, I want you to know that I'm done being an idiot."

Castiel laughed as Dean pulled a piece of a reed out of his hair. "Being an idiot?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking-" Castiel couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow. "Shut up Cas. Man you look like shit." Castiel tried to push Dean away but the man grinned and trapped his arms above his head. "Kidding Cas. You look entirely ravishable right now."

"Is that even a word Dean?"

Dean frowned. "I guess not. Stop trying to kill the mood."

"My apologies."

Dean grinned. "Damn it Cas, you sure know how to talk dirty."

"But I didn't say anything with a vulgar connotation."

"Exactly Cas. You lose to sarcasm once more. But seriously Cas…" Dean trailed a strong hand over the exposed skin of the Enochian's chest. "You are beautiful." Castiel shivered lightly as he felt Dean shift closer, his body trapping him in satisfying heat.

"Dean…" Castiel's eyes widened as he felt Dean's mouth on his for the first time. He didn't know what to do at first and settled for staring at Dean with wide blue eyes. As Dean began to lightly explore his mouth with his tongue Castiel relaxed and did his best to follow the man's lead. Heat began to slip through his body as Dean's hand made its way up and down his thigh. A leg slipped between his and he gasped loudly at the contact. Dean grinned and slowly moved his thigh against sensitive flesh. Castiel moaned as Dean left a trail of kisses down his throat. His fingers dug into Dean's broad shoulders as every inch of him screamed for more. More of Dean's tanned and muscled body to be tasted and touched.

"Dean?" Dean sighed when he heard his brother's voice coming closer.

"Hey Sammy I found him!" Dean shouted breathlessly as Castiel kissed him quickly. "Jesus Cas, you are not going to make this easy, are you?" Dean pressed his mouth against the Enochian's neck. "We'd better get the hell out of here so I can find some place to properly love you up." Castiel smiled as a light flush crept over his face. Dean pulled away from the Enochian slowly with a deep mournful sigh.

Sam and Gabriel marched over with Adam in between them, each one gripping an arm. Adam was drenched with the lake water as well and he scowled when he found Dean with the Enochian.

"We found him trolling along the bank. Looks like he finally decided to take a bath and wash the dung smelling look off of his face." Gabriel smiled at his brother. "How are you Castiel?"

"Fine Gabriel."

"No you aren't. You look like you've been to hell and back." He shot Sam a look and the taller man nodded.

"_Uggh they look like they were just about to do the dirty deed."_

"_Shut up Gabe! I don't want to hear about that."_

"_Well it's sort of obvious. I remember how innocent you looked the first time I-"_

"_Okay Gabriel, enough! Look it's bad enough we know what is going to happen. Let's not think about it too."_

Dean waved a hand in front of his brother's face. "Stop mind fucking you two! We need to find a place to get Cas back on his feet, literally."

Sam nodded looking thoughtful. "If we are in the Blackveil forest we should be rather close to Enochia."

"Wow. Captain Obvious strikes-"

"Shut up Dean."

"Bitch."

"Jerrrrrrrrrrrk. Look man, we need to get him to Enochia. We haven't been able to heal him up all the way and Cas can't take another hit. The Enochian's have a better chance of helping him than us."

"No." Gabriel shook his head. "We can't go in there."

"Why not you son of a bitch? Cas needs to get home."

"Those dicks will kill him if given the chance."

Dean rolled his eyes. "So all of you are blood thirsty cherubs with chicken wings?"

"No, only some of us. Me included if you keep up this this attitude."

"Look, there has to be some okay Enochians. If we are careful maybe we can slip in and see some of them, heal up Cas, and get out."

"I don't know Moose…"

"Come on Gabe, it's your baby brother's only chance."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Fiiiiiiiiiiineee. But we have to be careful."

"Are you sure that is our only option?" Everyone looked surprised at Adam who was tending to Castiel's injuries while the others argued. Dean saw red when he saw the man's hand on Castiel's thigh.

"Who asked you, you evil son of a bitch? Great idea. Let's talk it out with Lucifer's butt buddy." Dean marched over and scooped up Castiel.

Adam frowned. "I have worked for Lucifer but I do not wish Castiel harm. I will not hurt him."

"I don't trust him." Dean sat down in the grass and rested his chin on the Enochian's hair.

"I second that!" Gabriel nodded at Dean as they shared an agreeable look for once.

"We can't leave Adam here, he will die." Castiel gripped Dean's hand lightly. "I do not trust him yet either, but maybe we should give him a chance to earn that trust."

Adam looked surprised at Castiel who nodded solemnly at him. "Thank you."

"It's more than you deserve. Are you sure Castiel?" Castiel nodded and Dean sighed. "Okay. You will come with us but I am going to lay down some ground rules. You are to leave Castiel alone, I don't want you to be alone with him ever, got it?"

Adam glared at him. "I won't hurt Castiel but I said nothing about hurting you!"

"Enough!" Everyone looked startled at Castiel. "We will bring Adam with us to Enochia. You are allowed to be suspicious, but with all of our enemies…it would be nice to have another friend."

Sam smiled. "Then it is settled. Any idea how to get to Enochia from here?"

"I can try a spell." Castiel ordered them around as a small wooden bowl was filled.

"I remember this one now." Gabriel took out his knife and slashed Adam's palm and held it over the bowl. Dean grinned. Normally Gabriel would have chosen him for the thankless task instead but it seemed they now shared a common enemy.

"What the hell was that for?" Adam pulled his arm away as Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.

"Last part of the spell calls for the blood of a blond bitch." The bowl began to glow and an acrid stream wafted upwards. "Looks like you did perfectly, Adam."

"Zode ah rah…eh es nu la beh." Castiel closed his eyes and opened them, the blue irises distant but focused.

A voice spoke out of the air and the humans nearly peed themselves in surprise. "Well well well! Is that you my dear Cassie?"

"Balthazar!" Castiel smiled happily. "Yes it is me."

"Good. This means that you can't be dead after all!"

"I don't understand. What do you mean brother?" Castiel blinked in confusion.

"We were told that you died in an attempted assassination of the king of Sacoridia."

"What?"

"Yes. We all thought you were dead. Old Lucy is off conquering that kingdom so Raphie is taking over here. It is an awful mess I'm afraid."

"…" Dean and Sam looked furious at the mention of Lucifer taking over their kingdom as Castiel eyed them quietly.

"Still there Cas?"

"Yes. I am with the princes of the kingdom. Any news of the king being alive?"

"No, sorry to be no help Cassie. The Winchesters are with you?"

"Yes."

"I bet you all make up one interesting bunch! Now, what are you calling for my dear little brother? You aren't in too much trouble, I hope?"

"Yes he is in too much trouble. How about you zap us over there so we can tell you what is going on? Hi, I'm Dean Winchester by the way."

Balthazar sighed. "Not sure I want that bratty prince over here but I do miss my darling brother. Where are you and how many of you are there?"

"Five. We are currently in the blackveil forest."

"Oh dear. Worst place to be on this earth and there you are. Hold hands children. I don't want to lose any of you. Cassie, try and reign in as much power from the forest that you can. We are going to need as much as possible."

The five eyed each other quietly as they pulled on their packs and gripped hands. Dean refused the hand Adam offered him and switched places with Gabriel. Castiel gripped Dean's hand tightly and closed his eyes. "We are ready, Balthazar."

"Okay sweeties. One, two, three!" A brilliant flash of light seared through the forest that hadn't been in there for centuries. Old creatures cowered into their homes of wet earth while green leaves reached upwards. The light sent a searing heat through the forest and left behind bent blades of grass. The light was gone as fast as it came.

"Cassie! Look at you dear chap!" Balthazar pulled Castiel into a large hug.

"I missed you brother."

"What have you humans done to my sweet little brother?" Balthazar wandered around him, noting the way he slumped when not supported.

"You don't look so well yourself. Tell me Balthazar, how are things here in Enochia?"

Balthazar rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Not so good I'm afraid. You see, Raphie is not the best leader and all of his orders come straight from Lucifer. They are sure turning this place into an awful mess" Balthazar looked around at their muddy exhausted faces. "But I am not being the best host I see. You may make yourselves at home in my chambers. Rahpie is out for the moment so you should be safe."

"Thank you Balthazar." Castiel hugged his brother lovingly one more time.

"No worries." Balthazar looked distracted. "I will call in for some food. I'm sure there will be clothes to fit you all, just check the bureaus." Soon Balthazar was out through the door as the others spied around his chambers.

"Neat deal. Dude, this place is better than ours!" Sam gazed out of a window with the perfect view of the grounds. Everything was green and growing. A stream snaked along the grass nearby and large trees caught the sun with enough to spare for the lush ground.

"Yeah Cas. It's bitchin'!" Dean snatched up a towel and headed into a bathroom whistling while Sam wandered into another.

Cas smiled looking pleased when he noticed the wistful look on Gabriel's face. "What is wrong Gabriel?"

"You know, I haven't been here in years." Gabriel sighed as he gripped the balcony and gazed over his former home.

"You miss it."

"Yeah I do. But if I was given the chance to do this again, I would. I love that Moose more than I ever thought possible. Why live forever in paradise alone?"

Castiel nodded with a slight smile as Gabriel gave him a goofy one in return. "Now it's your turn lil' bro." He ruffled Castiel's hair before heading into the room Sam was in.

Castiel gazed quietly out the window when he felt Adam next to him. "It sure is beautiful here."

"Yes."

"I see why you missed being here."

Castiel nodded, not seeing the look in Adam's eyes. He turned and began to limp away when Adam picked him up and carried him to the bed. Castiel let out a startled gasp when he felt soft silk sheets against his skin and Adam's body against his. "Adam?"

The blond leaned in and kissed a very startled Castiel on the mouth. Castiel's widened as he felt the man shift against his body and press his hips against his. He started to grind against him and Castiel pulled away in surprise at the feeling of Adam hard and desperate for this. "I do not understand what you mean by this Adam. Perhaps you- mmmpphh!" He felt his mouth attacked once more while his ruined shirt was pulled off of him. His breeches also did not last long under the strong hands that threw them to the floor. Castiel whimpered as Adam's legs tangled with his own, injured knee aching once more.

"I will not ever leave you alone Castiel. I do not need to fight any feelings for you." Adam attacked his neck after each breathless statement as Castiel watched him with wide eyes.

"Let me love you Castiel. Forget Dean." Castiel fought against his chest until his freed arm made contact with one of Adam's eyes. Adam sat back in surprise as Castiel glowered at him and hugged the blankets to his chest. He sat in front of the Enochian for a moment as he controlled his temper.

Castiel felt relieved when the man left the room. He grasped some clothes out of a drawer before looking behind him. Adam was nowhere in sight. Castiel moved as swiftly as possible out of Balthazar's chambers and into the purple haze of the evening. He closed the guilt door behind him as he sank to the floor for a moment. He brushed away confused tears as his heart beat returned to normal. A mile of confident wandering lead him into the collection of hot springs that he had discovered once when he had been ill as a child. If anything could help him heal properly, it would be here. Springs ran under the land of Enochia with light traces of the same magic.

He slowly removed the bandage that was sticking to his knee as he held in his breath. Strange streaks of blue and black crept from the swollen and bloody center. Castiel felt ill as he clutched the blood soaked bandage in his hands and kept himself steady. His hand found the moonstone around his neck and he felt it glow warm in his hand. For the first time in a long time comfort found him. He closed his eyes for a moment. He was home once more.

Castiel stepped into the warm water of the spring and let the tiredness begin to wash away from his hurt body. Clear water slipped through his fingers. Castiel sighed and let his wings slowly unfurl in the safety of his home. He hummed lightly as he ran his hands through soft white feathers that collected small droplets of clean water. He heard a sound and his eyes narrowed lightly.

"Who is it?" Castiel stiffened his shoulders hoping he wasn't going to have to fight someone while going commando.

"Hey Cas, it's me."

.

"Ellen we need to get that wing man out of here. He's totally cramping my green rider _style_."

Ellen rolled her eyes. "It's not like it's that easy Ash. Not much we riders can do, especially with our Winchesters gone."

Jo sat down at the table and passed mugs of ale around. "Some people are saying the king is dead."

"Bag your face! Come on, he's a tough dude. If they killed him, I bet he will haunt their asses." No one argued with Ash since they knew he really believed what he was saying.

"What we need to do now is wait for them to get back. Wherever those Enochians stashed them, they will wiggle out of it. Too bad the two telekinetic idiots are both gone."

Ash put his hand on his brooch. "Well what do we have all these powers for? We need to try and stop this dude bogarting our kingdom."

"We will riders. Let's wait a few more days. If our boys get back, we will stage something. If our boys don't come back…we will just kick their asses anyway."

Jo nodded with a grin and Ash held out his fist for a fist bump from Ellen. She sighed and bumped her fist with his.

"Righteous!"


	13. Big Fish

**So sorry about the wait everyone! Now that I am done with classes I will finally have time for fanfiction so be warned! Thank you a thousand times for those who reviewed or favorited this story, you guys make my heart super happy! (Yes I stole that from Kai-lan. However you spell that)**

**The Mysterious Shadow- Haha I definitely agree! That would be HOT! He assumed Gabriel was having a 'brotherly moment' with Cas but you know Gabriel. He is a bit flighty. Yeah Adam isn't my favorite either, but I guess that is because I am too busy with Destiel ;)**

**Barrett- Thank you very much! It is important to me that no matter what universe or plotline I put them in that the characters don't get warped as well. So thank you, it is a relief to hear that!**

**OrangeRulesAutumn- *Gives a super-belated super-huggle* Haha I just can't ever get enough of Ash, he's one of my fav's. Thank you for favoriting and I hope you didn't spend this whole month waiting at the computer! (haha just went to edit this chapter and found 'moth')**

**IzzyGirl45- Yup! If I don't let these characters kick enough butt in all of my stories you are invited to clean them up whether Lucifer of Leviathan! Thanks, I will! :D**

"Big Fish"

"Dean?" Castiel squinted his eyes towards the silhouette as he stood dripping wet by the pool.

"Yeah Cas, it's me." Dean stepped forward looking concerned until his eyes fell on Castiel. His mouth gaped open for a few minutes as Castiel stood there awkwardly.

"Is something wrong, Dean?" Castiel stepped forward and Dean swallowed audibly.

Dean shook his head too quickly and when he spoke his voice sounded lower and…husky? "Nah Cas, I was just worried about you."

"It is alright Dean, I am fine." Castiel glanced down at the floor as Dean tried to catch his eye.

"What happened Cas? Did Adam creep on you? I saw that Gabriel left you out there with him and then you were gone and he was gone. I was worried that that son of a bitch did something to you!"

Castiel shook his head slowly. "I think Adam is simply confused. He is questioning things and since not many people will talk to him he comes to me."

"If he did anything-"Castiel walked over slowly and held Dean's hands. "Nothing happened, we fought but that was it." Castiel swayed tiredly.

Dean was there in an instant with his arms wrapped around the Enochian. "Dean…" Castiel felt the warmth of his body surrounding him as strong arms held him to his chest. When he snuggled in closer he heard Dean's breath hitch in his chest.

"If my mind would let me make sense of things right now I would tell you to put on some damn clothes…but damn it Cas…you are just perfect."

Dean pulled him closer as he kissed Castiel softly. Castiel's eyes widened and he didn't respond at first. Dean was about to pull away when he felt Castiel wrap his arms around his neck as he trusted Dean to hold him up. Castiel tilted his head to the side as Dean's mouth traveled over his exposed neck.

"Come on Cas, want to break in one of Balthazar's rooms?"

Castiel laughed. "You are disgusting Dean, but I am sure that you already understand my answer. Yes Dean."

Dean grinned as he quickly helped Castiel pull on his clothes. He carried him out into the quiet night as a breeze rustled past his shirt. Castiel found his mouth again and again as Dean tried to gather enough willpower to take them inside and find the first available bed. Castiel nipped at his ear and Dean nearly took him right there on the grass. After a million heavy steps Dean sighed in relief as he pushed Castiel's thin shoulder's down into the soft silk.

Dean punctuated his words with a kiss as he felt Castiel fumble with his shirt. "I. Love. You. Cas." Dean found the Enochian's full mouth with his own and threw his shirt over the side of the bed. He made quick work with the ties and pulled down his breeches as Castiel arched his back.

"I love you too Dean. I-Dean-" Castiel's eyes widened as he felt Dean's hand lazily wander over the exposed skin of his inner thigh while his mouth was attacked once more.

Soon he was lost in everything that was Dean. His scent, his voice, his eyes, became everything he could think about in those moments. Mesmerized and unable to think of anything else he felt as if he was falling in love with Dean again and again. His strong body moved with his but his eyes remained gentle. Dean loved him…he clung to the thought even as his nails bit into the exposed skin of the man's shoulders. Dean loved him. He saw it in Dean's eyes even as he shuddered against his body in waves of pleasure.

Adam remained in the opposite room cursing his earlier actions. He had scared away Castiel so of course Dean was inspired to play the hero. He gripped the edge of the balcony. They weren't even being discreet about it. Nothing had ever made him feel this jealous; the sound of Castiel calling out Dean's name again and again. And again. He was a smart man and knew that he couldn't come after Castiel the same way again. He would have to find a new way into his heart.

.

"Castiel? Oh Cassie?" Balthazar peeked his head into the room and noticed his youngest brother tangled up with the oldest Winchester. Dead asleep. He closed the door quietly and leaned against it. His poor brother. Lucifer had it out for him the moment he was born. Balthazar didn't see how he could. It was impossible to not love Castiel. His big blue innocent eyes had always questioned everything with an insatiable curiosity that drove him forward. He had never seen an Enochian so loving either. Balthazar remembered holding his small hand in his own as Castiel nearly stepped on a small gray fish. He splashed at the water and the salt clung to messy brown hair. Cas was more than simply beautiful. He loved Enochians. He loved the father he never met. And he loved his father's creations: humans. But his love for humanity would only hurt him in the end.

"_Fish Balthy!" _

_Castiel giggled as Balthazar swam after his energetic little brother. Only Balthazar got to see his brother this way, carefree and less awkward in his motions. He became more serious as the years went on and duties called, but Balthazar would always remember him this way. The way tiny hands stretched out as he tried to place a foot on its smooth scaly back. How his soft white wings dripped with sea foam and sunlight travelled through the vein of each feather. Castiel gave Balthazar a brilliant smile before falling in the water. He looked surprised for a moment and blinked salt water out of his eyes as his brother laughed. Castiel found the fish once more and his eyes lit up in delight. _

"_Oh no Cassie! Don't step on that fish Castiel. Big plans for that fish."_

"_What plans? Is someone taking him away?" Castiel ran a finger over the cold skin before the fish could wriggle away._

"_Oh no Cassie. Just you wait and see. You'll love what our father has planned. I just know it."_

_Castiel hugged his brother as the waves whipped at his knees. "I can't wait Balthy! Can he do it now? Is the fish going to live with us? He can have my bath tub." _

_Balthazar laughed. "It's going to take some time but I know that you won't be disappointed."_

How long ago that day was. Balthazar sighed as he walked away from his sleeping brother and sat at his desk by the window and poured a glass red from a decanter of wine. He watched Castiel eagerly await the fish surprise. They were there when the first one crawled onto the hot, dry earth. Castiel loved them and their funny little appendages that would one day form legs. He spent days in the forests of Enochia as he fell in love with each of his father's creations.

The first time he had ever seen Castiel's heart break was the day he had not been allowed out of Enochia to see the humans when they came. Balthazar had come along with a select few of their brothers. Lucifer was there. He hated the very first monstrosity that had lain gasping in the new air on the ocean's bank. He hated them more when he saw them. To Lucifer the humans were weak. Life left their bodies too soon and there were so many flaws. They hated. They killed. Forests were felled by crude tools made for such a purpose. He came home with a dark heart.

Balthazar knew that Gabriel was alive when he found the human books accumulating in Castiel's room. Their brother had left to wander the world outside of Enochia only to find it corrupt when he returned. He would occasionally reappear if he was low on Grace or if he had found a trinket for Castiel. How sad he would be that Castiel forgot him. Like Castiel Gabriel fell in love with humanity and found himself happy outside of his home. He let himself fall for a human and ripped out his Grace for survival. The others believed that he had died or was lost in the sea he explored too often.

Castiel was most like Gabriel. Maybe he had not the same gift or even understanding of humor but he was sensitive and kept his raw emotions as a part of himself even as it hurt to be so exposed. He was finally home and pale and sick. He was in love. Balthazar believed there to be no greater a curse and avoided such feelings at all costs. But Castiel…he bravely, happily, and stupidly dug his own grave. Balthazar ran a hand over his tired eyes. At least he wouldn't be the first to cast the first handful of dirt in.

A blond Enochian quietly knocked at the door before entering. "Balthazar? The tables are ready for your guests."

Balthazar nodded. "Thank you sweet cheeks. Will you be present as well Rachel?"

"No. Anias and I will not."

"I understand. You don't like to get your hands dirty. If you wash them in the sink and know one's looking then they were never really dirty in the first place. Do you seriously believe you won't be at fault?"

Rachel held her head up high as she glared coldly at him. "I am doing my part. This is all about survival. I understand that. I don't have to like it."

"Well I don't bloody like it either!" Balthazar slammed his fists on the desk as Castiel wandered out sleepily. His hair sticking up at all angles and he was wearing a shirt that was far too big for him. Probably Dean's. Rachel ducked out quickly.

"Rachel?" Castiel peeked after his sister. "Why is she leaving?"

"Don't worry so much Cassie. That constipated look of yours is going to give you some serious frown lines."

Castiel simply continued to frown. "I miss everyone. Can I see them?"

"Not now. It is a little too dangerous to have the supposedly dead actual heir to the throne wandering around the halls once more. This place is absolutely swimming with Lucy supporters."

Castiel nodded sadly. "I understand Balthy." He climbed onto his brother's lap and hugged him tightly. "At least I get to see you. I missed you the most." Balthazar ruffled his brother's hair. "Get dressed sleepy head. I will wake the others. You are up just in time for the evening meal."

Castiel looked shocked and hurried over to the window. "It's that late already?"

"Yes it is dearie. You must have had one hell of a trip."

Castiel nodded and tried to catch Balthazar's eye as he sat on the rail of the balcony and let his wings spread out. "Would you like to watch the sunset as well Balthy?"

Balthazar thought that his brother looked quite small in that moment. Like he was once more in innocent pursuit of that small gray fish. He felt something sting at his eyes and had to turn away. "You watch it for both of us, Cassie. I will be in the dining hall down at the end of the corridor. Come quietly when you and the others are ready." Castiel looked disappointed but nodded before waking the others. He saved Dean for last and let Gabriel deal with Adam.

"Dean." Castiel nuzzled his nose against Dean's neck and felt the laugh rumble in the man's chest before he even heard it.

"Hey there beautiful." Dean pulled Castiel in and kissed him softly. The Enochian rested against his chest for a few moments before he sat up.

"We need to get dressed."

Dean shook his head. "No way. I am not done spending time locked away in here with you." He trailed a strong hand down the Enochian's back and played absently with the feathers as Castiel let out a light moan. "You like that huh? I don't see why you can't have these things out all the time."

"You like them?" Castiel tilted his head to the side as Dean grinned.

"No you cute little son of a bitch. I love them. I love everything about you."

Castiel left butterfly kisses on Dean's cheek as he felt his hand get trapped under one of Dean's. "I think you are the perfect one."

"See? I don't know if my ego loves you more than I do." He leaned in to kiss Castiel and looked disappointed when Castiel pulled away too soon.

"Get dressed Dean. You can do whatever you desire with me later but there is a banquet for us."

Dean looked pleased. "Food? Damn it I forgot it even existed. I would starve to death if given the chance to spend eternity in bed with you. Wow Cas, looks like you replaced my number one love!"

Castiel quirked his eyebrows. "I'm glad to hear where your priorities are Dean." He gave him a teasing kiss before regretfully slipping away from his warm body.

Dean gasped and Castiel jumped at the sound. "Cas, look at your knee!" Castiel looked down expecting to see something wrong when he saw that the flesh was finally healing properly. The swelling was down and it no longer burned and felt cold all at once. Dean ran his fingers lightly around the wound and looked relieved when Castiel didn't cry out.

"I am home Dean." Castiel smiled softly as Dean kissed the soft skin of his thigh. "This is where I am supposed to be and I really do feel better." Dean mumbled something incoherent as he moved his mouth inwards. Castiel had to push him away as he felt heat ravel through his body.

"Come on Cas, just a quick one?" Dean was trying to ignore the voice in his head that told him to let Cas stay here. That this was where his Enochian belonged and he had given it all up for Dean. One look from Castiel's darkening eyes told him otherwise. Lust and loved clouded his blue irises as he let Dean throw him on the bed and make love to him once more.

Within the hour the small group wandered into the dining hall. Soft lights blinked across the ceiling and the large windows let in the cool evening. A large table practically groaned under too much food and Castiel knew that Dean's eyes were bugging out of his head.

"Welcome dear guests." Balthazar gestured to the table. "Make yourselves at home." He pulled out the head chair for Castiel but twitched when he felt his brother's soft hand upon his own. He returned the smile before sitting in his own chair with a defined tightness around his eyes. Castiel glanced at him as he took a sip of wine and felt Dean's hand travel up his leg.

"Dean!" Sam and Gabriel looked disgusted.

"_Gross. I wish they would go back to eye fucking. That I could handle. But this? Moose, they are giving me a serious case of emotional diarrhea."_

Sam looked pinched. _"That's disgusting Gabe."_

"_Tell me about it! Good thing I kept you distracted all night long…"_

"_You sure did Gabe."_

Adam and Balthazar were left to awkward table talk where Adam mostly scowled and Balthazar attempted to find ways to embarrass him. A server poured a new, clear liqueur into their glasses and Balthazar's smile vanished for a moment. The guests eagerly drained their glasses after toasting to Balthazar himself.

Castiel's eyes began to look out of focus and he knocked over his glass. "Balthy? I-I don't feel very well." Dean collapsed with his face in his dinner and Sam hit his head on the floor loudly. "Balthy?" Castiel reached out a shaking hand to his brother as the world spun around him.

"Sorry Cassie. I am so so sorry Cassie." Balthazar gripped his little brother's hands as he reeled.

"What? What is happening?" Castiel choked as he felt his lungs struggle for breath and a great tiredness crept into his veins.

"Go to sleep little brother. I hope this will all be over soon." He glanced over to one of the servers. "Get Raphael, now!" His little brother collapsed in his arms and all he could feel was regret.

_Ocean waves lapped at the sides of the earth and tried to swallow it into its darkness once more. Castiel ran among the waves making Balthazar laugh until his sides hurt. He had no idea that it would be possible to hurt him. Castiel tripped and Balthazar got drenched as he lifted him up again only for the quick little Enochian to escape his arms once more. They once had everything. _

And now? Balthazar ran a hand over his brother's damp forehead. Now he was giving up his brother for something that the now realized had little value. He was trading him for his own sorry ass. Castiel lay limp in his arms as soldiers rushed by in a blur. His little brother was pulled from his arms and he resisted for a moment as he felt soft feathers brush against his face. Then Castiel was gone.


	14. Green Magic

**Thank you very much for all the feedback on the last chapter, you are awesome! **

**The Mysterious Shadow-Nice reference. Haha, very true. Poor Cas! Thank you :)**

**Gumbyfair- Thank you very much!**

**OrangeRules Autumn- :D Haha you spoil me too much with glomps and praise!**

**IzzyGirl45- Go get 'em! Sorry for depressing you :O I am pleased you liked that sequence. And I must really watch this show too much eeeep! Thank you mucho and please do not cry! I sense happiness in the future!**

**Stephanswifey01- Haha I know. Oh Adam, you will never come between Cas and Dean! Thanks :) Nothing hotter than some Destiel!**

**Dj25dca- Thanks! That is very very touching! Damn it, I wonder why there are ninjas standing outside my window? They don't look very nice…**

**Ventorum- I know *sigh* when will you ever learn Balthazar?**

**Gustin- Thanks for the review and here you go! -update! Whoohoo!**

"Green Magic"

His lungs burned. In seconds conscious thought crashed through his brain like a dam had been broke. Wheezing and on all fours Castiel wondered if he had been drowning once more in the horrible lake. He remembered evil dreams. Monsters clawed into him again and again. Occasionally the sun had filtered through his dark eyelashes and set his mind on fire with pain. He remembered liquid being forced down his throat every time he was able to connect his surroundings to his brain. How long had it been? He felt as if he had been dreaming for years.

Now everything was dark. A hand twitched near his as he settled onto his side. He opened his eyes only to shut them tightly for a few peaceful moments more. He gripped tightly onto the soft shirt of the person beside him and tugged with all his might. A groan escaped the man's lips and he began to pull himself up as well. Castiel felt his hand run over short hair and smiled lightly to himself. Dean.

"Dean." Castiel's voice sounded rougher than usual and Dean was glad to hear it.

"Cas? Hey…it's good to know that you are alive!" Dean tried to move closer when he felt metal tug at the raw skin around his wrists. "Damn it Cas, those sons of bitches shackled me up good."

Castiel heard the same clink of metal and sighed. "Me too Dean." He pulled himself into a painful sitting position.

"Guys? You'd better not be getting any kinky ideas from all of these chains. We are down here to and do not need to witness anymore action between the two of you. Set for a lifetime, aren't we Sam?"

Dean squinted in the pale light. "Shut up Gabriel. Where's Samsquatch?"

"He hasn't woken up yet. They must have given him a large dose of the stuff since he's such a big man." He waggled his eyebrows at Dean but it was obvious that he was worried.

"Sammy? Sammy?" Dean's eyes finally adjusted and he could see the form of his brother stretched out on the floor. "That's it." Dean scooted across the floor and jabbed his brother at the base of his spine.

"Stop it Dean, I hate that!" Sam curled away from him looking grumpy and refused to open his eyes.

Dean poked him again. "Rise and shine bitch!"

"Dean you are such a jerk sometimes!" Sam sat up and looked groggily around at everyone. Gabriel looked relieved and Castiel gave him a small smile. "Cas? Where do you think we are? What happened back there?"

Castiel looked down at the shackled between his hands and bit his lip. "It was Balthy."

Dean snorted. "That's a retarded nickname." Sam elbowed him and gave Castiel one of his best sympathetic, understanding smiles.

"I know this is tough Cas. He drugged us, didn't he?"

Castiel felt tears well up in his eyes as he nodded slowly. "Yes, I believe he did Sam."

"So Balthazar is under the Lucy banner now? I never liked that prick that much Castiel. I will look after you know little brother." Gabriel had never been all that fond of Balthazar, especially when he realized how Castiel probably loved him the most out of all their siblings. If Gabriel had only been there more…maybe none of this would have happened.

Castiel gave him a watery smile and awkwardly raised his shackled arms before he realized he couldn't possibly hug Gabriel that way. "I would never think he would do this…to me." Castiel buried his face in his arms as hot tears trickled through his sleeve.

"Cas. Hey Cas. He's a dick and doesn't deserve your tears. We'll kick that son of a bitch's ass as soon as I find that ass clown."

Castiel sniffed and shook his head. "I don't want you to hurt him Dean."

"Why not?" Dean looked ready for some blood.

"He's my brother." The group sat in silence for a while with the occasional clattering and scraping of someone trying to somehow loosen or remove their chains.

"Where's that prick Adam?" Gabriel and Dean glared around for the blond boy.

Cas sighed and stretched. "He is not here. I hope he is alright."

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head in pity. "Cas, you poor dumb son of a bitch. I bet he is flouncing around with Lucifer and all of his lovelies up there. Probably was in the getgo with your Balthy this whole time."

Castiel shot him a withering look and Sam made his bitch face at Dean. "Dude, don't joke around with this stuff."

Dean sighed and nodded. "Whatever." He peeked at Cas. "Okay, I'm sorry Cas. I'm just mad."

Castiel nodded. "I understand Dean."

Hours passed before a door opened and let in the weak light of a torch. "Castiel? Which one of you is Castiel?"

Castiel glanced up as his friends eyed the intruders warily and Dean waved both shackled hands. "That would be me." Castiel looked confused over at Dean and opened his mouth in protest. Dean shook his head quickly and winked.

The guards whispered together for a moment. One nodded. They grasped Castiel by the arm and dragged him out of the room as Dean glared after them. "Bring him back you dumb sons of bitches! You hurt him and I will gank your sorry asses!" The door clinked behind them and complete darkness swallowed the team once more.

.

Castiel was led through hallways of green. Banners lined the halls and torches led the way into rooms unexplored by the Enochian. They had returned to Sacoridia. Days must have past while he and his friends lay sick and drugged in carts. Castiel stumbled along on shaky legs and nearly collapsed a few times. They passed the kitchens. They passed by rooms of nobles with the doors shut tightly. Something felt very wrong here.

He remembered the paintings of King John and the relics of the riders and hoped that John was alright. Dean hadn't spoken much about him in the days they had been lost in the forest but he was sure that Dean was more than a little worried. John was a strong man and knew how to get out of more than a few sticky situations. He let himself be dragged into the throne room. He half expected to see John in the throne room or to see courtiers milling about in their guises of colors and secret games. The doors opened and it was Lucifer sitting on the throne. His golden hair shone in the sunlight as he lazed about, one leg dangling comfortably off the edge.

"Castiel, you are just as lovely as always brother. A little dirty but I understand that you did not come here in the best of conditions. For that I would like to apologize."

He stretched for a moment before placing a boot on the steps of the dais. Castiel listened to each echo of each step as Lucifer came closer to him. He glared at the wall even when he heard the last step reverberate through the hall. Eyes were on him. He didn't need to look to know that pale blue and gray were fixated on him.

"So you aren't even going to say hello? You were never so rude before Cas."

Castiel know glanced up, eyes blazing. "My name is Castiel."

A frown twitched at the corners of Lucifer's mouth but his sickening smirk remained. "I see." He paced around Castiel and noted the way his shoulders stiffened defensively. Lucifer motioned over a servant. Castiel swallowed when he realized that Adam followed the servant over to where they were standing. "Get him cleaned up. I would like you to dine with me tonight _Castiel_ if that would be alright with you?"

"I am sure I have no choice in the matter." Castiel turned on his heel and let the servants led him away.

Adam gripped onto his wrist and helped him out into the hallway. He nodded to the servant. "You go collect some clothes that might fit him." The servant nodded and bowed before leaving the room.

Castiel stood stiff and worried by the doorway. Adam reached out to him and frowned when Castiel turned away. "Adam…"

"Don't worry Castiel. I will not hurt you. I told you that I would protect you and I haven't lied. I will. Just trust me."

Castiel shook his head slowly at him. "I am sorry but I am having trouble believing you. After what happened in Enochia…"

Adam's fists balled but he remained a few feet away from Castiel. "I know it does not mean much…but I regret that. I lost my temper and tried to force you into something you were not ready for."

"Yes you did." They sat there in awkward silence and the air felt heavy and uncomfortable. "Adam, would you please leave? I do not feel comfortable...with you in here."

Adam paced for a moment and glanced back at Castiel. "Very well. I will return soon. Castiel I am honestly sorry." He turned the key in the door and sighed as he leaned against the door.

Castiel got out of the hot water when a man burst into the room, blondish mullet streaming behind him. "Yo Castiel! Hey man."

"Ash?" Castiel looked uncomfortable when Ash wrapped him in a bear hug. He didn't really know him that well but he had to admit that he was pleased to see Ash there as well.

Ash grinned. "Dude, you look pretty peaked. What the hell has been happening man? Oh I brought your clothes. Stole the job from some bozo so I could get some info."

Castiel smiled weakly. "I'm glad you did. What is it you would like to know Ash?"

"Hmmm…how about everything? There was the ball and then you guys like…booked it and vanished, which was trippy and all but wow man. Wow. How does someone vanish out of thin air?"

Castiel gave him a half smile before accepting the pile of clothes. He pulled on the tan breeches and blue tunic as Ash crashed on the bed. "It is a rather long story."

"Aren't those always the best kind?" Ash looked ready to listen and Castiel knew he had no choice in the matter.

He sat next to Ash and neither of them seemed bothered by the contact. "We were sent to Blackveil forest." Ash's eyes bugged out of his head with what looked like jealousy? Castiel recounted his story with the occasional interruption of Ash when something was too interesting to not comment on.

"Well man, you guys were in some deep shit but you sure pulled out okay. You guys did alright." Ash proudly clapped Castiel on the shoulder. The Enochian noticed that Ash still wore the brooch of the riders pinned to his green uniform.

Castiel nodded towards the brooch. "Does Lucifer still allow you to wear the clothing of the riders?"

Ash nodded. "He's been trying to get us to do his work, but no one will carry his messages for him. All of us Greenies are too loyal to the old flag. To the bitchin' flag of the one and only King John." He put a fist over his heart.

"But he must have noticed the magic of the brooches."

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "I guess not. If he has he doesn't seem overly threatened by them Dude must think they aren't magic enough for his lofty taste. Just wait. It will bite him in the ass."

"What will bit him in the ass?" Castiel looked troubled at the phrase.

"We will." Ash pounded Castiel's curled fist. "Ellen and the others are loyal to the flag. I'm sure we got some other brothers at our backs. Plus, the Winchesters are back. Nothing gets past them."

Castiel was about to re-pin his own brooch onto his uniform when Ash stopped him. "Might want to keep that a secret man. You don't want Lucifer to see that you have one." Castiel nodded and handed the brooch right over to Ash.

"You trust me with it? Righteous." The brooch surprisingly didn't burn Ash when he tucked it into a pocket. It sounded strange, but it was like the device knew it would be safe with the rider or it had been given Castiel's okay. Either way, it lay dull in the pocket of Ash's uniform. Castiel was rather amused to note that the sleeves of his uniform looked freshly cut off and had minimum fray. Ellen would kill him when she noticed his new and recently damaged coat.

"Castiel?" Adam came in the room when Ash had not returned.

"I am fine Adam." He nodded at Ash and looked quietly over at Adam. Ash bowed and left the room as he winked at Castiel.

"Are you ready Castiel-" He held in his breath when Castiel stepped around the corner in his new clothes. His eyes were deep and blue and Adam's own eyes were drawn to them. He stood speechless for a moment as Castiel walked passed him into the hallway.

Adam placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder and guided him through the hallways to the table where Lucifer smirked like a coiled snake, ready to pounce.

.

The tombs were dark and quiet. The air remained stuffy and old as the slabs of rock were buried deep underground. Kings and queens lay encased in carved stone polished and cold. Only the caretakers were allowed to be present to guard the dead as the living began to forget. John spent a month of sleepless nights in the dark presence of his own tomb that had been built in advance. He had been wounded. He remembered the details faintly. Someone had taken a knife to flesh protected by the silks of his costumes and the light armor that had save him from a mortal wounding. He ran a hand over his hair tiredly as he worried about his boys. He worried for his kingdom. He hated hiding like this. A prisoner in his own kingdom while a monster sat upon his throne. Furry burned through him and not for the last time.

A figure descended down the stairs and John smiled in relief. "Ellen, you are still looking wonderful."

"Shut it John."

"That's no way to talk to your king."

Ellen rolled her eyes. "Well our king is currently that evil rat bastard of an Enochian. I can talk to you however I want."

John's eyes crinkled into a smile when he saw that some of the tightness had left Ellen's eyes. This past month had been a hell for her too as she tried to not follow Lucifer's orders but not disobey him directly. Her frown returned as John looked over her face worriedly.

"Any news about my boys? Ellen?"

Ellen sighed as she sat next to him on a slab of rock. This place gave her the creeps and John could tell. He had spent weeks down there and was still not comfortable with the never ending dark and stifling air. "They're back."

John leaned over and hugged her to his chest. "That's wonderful Ellen." He brushed the tears away from his eyes before noticing that Ellen wasn't looking so overjoyed.

"They got them in captivity John. I don't know if they are hurt or not but they are locked up good."

John's fists balled in anger and Ellen had to fight to not scoot away from him. His wrath was never something she tried to witness no how often she teased him. "Ellen, I need to get out of here. I can't leave my sons to be tortured in my own dungeons!"

"I know John, but the troops from our allies aren't here yet… we still need time before everyone knows that the king still lives. Damn it John, they aren't going to think twice about killing you."

John smiled. "Then let's put some of the Green Rider magic to use."


	15. Monsters Within

**I know this took a really really long time to post. I am sorry! Here you go. Enjoy!**

**Special thanks to Shellydiann, castiel52, The Mysterious Shadow, DragonAngelRaven, OrangeRules Autumn, IzzyGirl45. **

**-Paperganstah**

"**Monsters Within"**

"Dean?" John's voice sounded muffled in the dungeon.

Dean sat up. "Dad? Dad is that you?" John made his way down the stairs as his torch lit up the bruised face of his oldest son.

"What the hell did they do to you son?"

Dean stretched up taller and the shackles went taught. "Nothing I couldn't handle, sir." John's face broke into a grin and he pulled Dean into a bear hug. His eyes watered as he pulled back.

Sam looked up, as dirty and bruised as Dean was. He smiled uncertainly until John hugged him as well. "Now that we are done acting like girls, I want to know why the hell neither of you was carrying a lock pick you could reach. I am afraid that I didn't teach you half as well as I hoped I had."

"I guess we were thoroughly searched." Sam looked for any accusation in his father's eyes but didn't see any.

"What should we have hid one in our butt cracks and-"

John shook his head. "Enough of that. I can still make you eat a bar of soap to clean that shitty mouth of yours." John got to work on Dean's cuffs as his son grinned at him.

"I'm glad you're alright Dad." The metal clinked as it snapped open and fell to the floor.

John started on Sam's cuffs. "And with your track record? I'm surprised you two still have your heads on your bodies."

Sam snorted. "From what Ellen's told us about your younger days, I guess it runs in the family."

John smiled fondly at his boys. He placed a hand on their shoulders and grinned. "Let's take back our kingdom, Winchester style."

.

The smallest noise rang throughout the room. Clattering of plates and the whispering of fine fabric resonated off of gilt walls while words were swallowed along with wine. Lucifer smiled fondly at Castiel from time to time. Castiel ignored him. Balthazar was there and Castiel could only stare at him. His older brother looked like he had age over the short time since the visit to the Enochian kingdom. Castiel tried to hate him. He felt bitter and sick looking at him but his heart ached when he saw the dull look in his brother's eyes. Balthazar traded him in for his own safety. He knew that. But he still couldn't help loving the brother that had raised him. Lucifer's eyes burned for his attention but he did not receive it even when he ran his palm over Castiel's soft hand.

"Take some wine, brother. It's a marvelous year, from our store back at home. I remember that you broke into the cellar a time or two in Enochia in search of this."

Castiel's mouth twitched into a grim smile. "Your memory fails you _brother. _That was Gabriel. I am not overly fond of it."

"Very well." Lucifer's smile faltered for a moment. The smile returned, just as sickening in its earnest falsehood. "I believe this means that I should get to know you better."

Castiel shrugged and the amulet around his neck shimmered in the candle light. "I have no interest in you Lucifer. I would not include you among my brothers for you have hardly been one to me."

"How strong you think you are! I can tell that you hardly have the will to fight me Castiel. Your convictions, your thoughts, and the green garments you are clothed in tell me who holds your leash now. You are right; I have not known you as well as most brothers do. But I have always known how weak you were. Now that Winchester has a green leash around your pretty neck and you will let him drag you to hell with it ever tightening and taking your breath away." Lucifer grasped the amulet in his hand and the moonstone glowed faintly.

"Leave him alone Lucifer." Balthazar stood at the table fuming as Lucifer tugged at the thin chain.

Lucifer smiled slowly. "How touching Balthazar. Is the price of your life not worth as much as you thought it was?"

Balthazar shifted nervously. "You have him here, no need to torment him further. He is our brother Lucifer!"

"Yes, the one father deemed fit to rule, above me. Castiel." Lucifer sneered. "The doe-eyed little brat that lived off of bedtime stories far after he outgrew them. Why should I love him when he already was loved enough?" Lucifer ran a hand through Castiel's dark hair and felt his younger brother shudder at the touch. "Don't worry Balthazar. Castiel would be useless to me dead. You see, it is in my best interests to keep our sweet little brother alive."

"Let him go then Lucy."

Lucifer laughed. "And waste all that effort? I need what he brought back with him from the forest."

Something howled in the distance and its voice carried through the open windows. Balthazar's blood went cold and Castiel's face looked ashen.

"They are coming. The monsters of the forest are coming all for you Castiel." He placed his hands gently on Castiel's shoulders. "You have always been the weak one, but no longer. The power of our dead brothers and sisters, it lies within you. You brought them back home Castiel."

Castiel looked confused and slipped quickly out of the chair, away from the cold hands of Lucifer. "I do not understand what you mean."

"I know what happened Castiel, do not even try to play dumb with me. The lake. I know you fell in and were swallowed up by the light. Now you will finally make a good soldier, for me. Hear those creatures out there? They are here for you to lead them. Are you afraid?"

Castiel shook his head slowly. "No. We will stop them and we will stop you."

"See Castiel? All this "we" business. Think for yourself brother. Dean cannot help you now. You can only help yourself." Lucifer clasped Castiel's hand within his own and raised it to his cruel mouth. "Join with me Castiel. Not only is it your best option, it seems to be the only one you are being offered. Besides the belly of those creeping things out there. I will help you find the strength you have always lacked."

The smaller angel glanced around at the table. Balthazar could not meet his eye and Adam looked too earnestly back. Siblings that had followed Lucifer for years gave him encouraging smiles and Zachariah offered him a wink. Castiel saw Dean and Sam sneaking around a pillar, their shadows casting dark shapes across the walls. Hope surged within him.

"No. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions, and I will make one right now. Thank you for all the help Lucifer. I would never have realized what a hideous monster you were without you pointing it out. I will not join you."

Lucifer's face went blotchy with anger and he struck Castiel across the face. Castiel fell to the ground as blood welled up in his mouth. Lucifer was about to kick him when Castiel climbed back onto his feet and forced his balled fist into Lucifer's ribs. They clambered into the wall before Lucifer was able to wrench his blade free from its sheath.

"You disappoint me Castiel." Lucifer forced his blade into his brother's ribs. Blood slithered out of Castiel's mouth and his chest heaved against the weight of the pain trapping his lungs.

The moonstone began to glow. Light shuddered inside the center and crawled up through the silver chain. Castiel's eyes went dark and a shiver ran through his body. He closed his eyes as light spilled from his mouth. The voices were back. They wept and sang shrilly in his ears.

_Let us out Castiel-Let us out!_

"No!"

Castiel let out a pained scream as black veins trailed under his skin. His wings trembled and black bled out to each wing tip. He snarled and fought the bright light that burned through his blood. Feathers burst out from under his skin. He tried to rip a handful of them out of his agonized flesh. Something snapped behind his eyes and they went vacant. Castiel crumpled to the ground with a shudder on top of the shreds of his clothing. Guards began to race towards him.

"Do not touch him!" Lucifer watched his brother writhe on the ground in fascination. "He will kill you." Castiel let out a piercing, almost bird-like cry before he went still. Lucifer made his way from the dais, a smile curling his mouth. "Castiel. Arise."

Dark wings twitched and Castiel climbed slowly to his feet. Beautiful feathers of many blues and grays covered his body. Strange symbols glowed across his body, carved out of rivulets of light.

"He looks like a falcon." A guard gasped at the monster. Castiel tilted his head to the side, curved beak sharp and ready to strike.

"Kill him."

Castiel's feather's ruffled and in moments a claw tore through the man. His chest ripped open and his blood poured onto the floor. Organs fell and tangled with a sickening noise.

"Very good Castiel."

"What did you do to him? Lucifer what the hell did you do!" Adam stepped towards the giant bird.

Lucifer smiled at him. "He belongs to me now." He beckoned a hand to his brother. Castiel ambled towards him and nuzzled his beak into his hand. "All the power of our fallen lie within him now. I control their voices."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean came crashing out from behind a pillar. Sam and John shared a look. This had not been part of the plan.

Lucifer was surprised. "How did you get out?"

John walked into the light, face grim. "Hello Enochian. As this is my kingdom, I know more about its twists and turns than you do. I would like it back."

Lucifer laughed and it was a cruel sound. "I would like to see you filthy humans try. Castiel, greet them for me." The guards began to close in on them while Castiel dropped the guard on the ground.

Dean swallowed as the monster clacked across the marble, talons sharp and ready. "Please Cas. It's me. It's Dean." The creature let out a pained cry and went rigid. It shook its head a few times as it made its ways forward once more.

"Look man, it's us!" Sam raised his hands up. Gabriel stood beside him, calling out. Castiel merely blinked. Sam pulled out his sword and it clanged with a guard's blade.

"_I don't think we can reach him. I hear their voices too and they are so strong. Moose, I don't think he can do it."_

"_Me either Gabe."_

Dean wasn't giving up. He dodged the monster and the beak grazed his shoulder. He felt blood drip down his arm. "Cas! You stupid son of a bitch, fight them!" Castiel lunged for him again.

Sam pushed Dean out of the way. "We have to fight him Dean, he isn't our Cas right now!"

"Damn it Sam, if you kill him-" Dean ducked as Zachariah nearly beheaded him with his blade. The monster tore into Sam's chest leaving red streaks behind. "Sammy!"

Sam plunged his blade into the creature's wing and the monster clicked its beak in irritation. He quickly pulled out the sword from the dripping wound.

"His leg, look at it Sam!" Gabriel panted as he blocked a blow from Balthazar. "Go for the leg!"

Sam's eyes found the spot where the creature's knee cap would be. Feathers were missing from the old injury and black veins trailed under the exposed skin. He rolled away from a talon. Castiel crashed down his wing in furry. Sam felt the force collide with his skull. He fought off the dizziness and forced metal into the monster's wounded leg. Castiel shuddered and his inhuman howl made Sam's blood run cold.

"Pathetic." Lucifer yawned. "Finish off the youngest Winchester, Castiel." To his surprise Castiel turned away from Sam. He limped in the opposite direction. Dark blood streaked across the floor.

"What is he doing?" Sam lowered his sword.

Cas rounded on Adam as the others looked on in surprise. The man stretched out his hand towards the Enochian as if to ward him off. "Lucifer call him away! Stop him!"

"Castiel! I command you to stop." Castiel froze and tucked his wings at his sides. He gazed forward, as if awaiting his next order. "Kill the Winchester."

Wings shifted and Castiel made an irritated sound in the back of his throat. He eyed the men for a moment and lunged at Adam. He tore into his pale skin and ripped a scream out of the man's throat. Commotion rang out in the hall as Enochians surged forward and the Winchesters stood in their way.

"Cas stop it you son of a bitch!" Dean gripped onto the creature's feathers and tugged roughly. He toppled back onto the floor with a fistful of feathers. Castiel merely flicked his wing and Dean was sent flying into the wall. Dean lay in a quiet heap on the floor.

The monster began to shudder and shrink before their eyes. "Dean?" Castiel crawled towards his fallen lover. He gently rested his head on his chest and felt relief when he heard Dean's heartbeat.

"Cas? Hey…"

"Dean I-I apologize."

Dean grinned as he tried to sit up, nearly knocking the Enochian over. "There's nothing to apologize for Cas." Dean gasped when he felt someone forcibly pull Castiel out of his arms.

"Once more you have failed Castiel! But I will not let such power go to waste!" Lucifer sank his teeth into Castiel's throat. Hot, dark blood poured into his mouth. Light began to pulsate in his body as he drank in the vile voices into his own veins.

"Damn it!"

Dean tried to rise up as swiftly as possible with his head pounding. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's body and wrenched them both to the ground. Lucifer came after them, mouth bloody and leering. Dean desperately tried to cover Castiel when he felt a warm glow surrounding them. He could hear the cries of the Enochians and humans mingle but they sounded so far away. Lucifer was trying to reach them but something burnt his hands when he reached them out.

John smiled grimly. It looked like Dean had figured out how to use his power to its full advantage. Dean had always found himself in the role of protector, willing or not. It was fitting that a trait like that would affect the expression of his rider ability. He pinned Zachariah to the wall with his sword and watched the light flash out of his murky eyes. It was time to step forward and regain control of his kingdom.


End file.
